Vampires Play Nice With Witches?
by Kilyn
Summary: So I decided to try a mesh, this is Harry Potter mix with Twlight. The Twilight gang are coming to the wizarding world for there first year. Bella's cousin who is a professor is worried that her little group of misfits Harry's gang will figure it all ou
1. Chapter 1

Standing outside amongst an over grown lawn full of weeds and god only knew what else hid behind the long blades of grass

Standing outside amongst an over grown lawn full of weeds, and god only knew what else hid behind the long blades of grass. It'd been a long time since she had returned here. What was it? Almost 6 and ½ years on the dot she thought. As her green eyes took in the back yard they fell upon an old swing set. She thought that if her eyes could form the tears she'd cry at this moment. This moment of looking at an old rusted swing set. This place brought too many emotions up she thought sarcastically. She remembered her family spending those bleak dreary days out here when she was a child. Her father who was a strong and proud man would chase her around the yard laughing and smiling. Her gorgeous mother would watch the two of them from the door with that motherly look in her eyes. She would kill to be able to see her mother look at her with those kind gentle green eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and took a calming breath. No one would think twice about something so insignificant. But for her all of the things that she has done in this messed up world, those times with her family were her most treasured times. Times that she would dream about at night wishing they were still alive.

She turned sharply around and walked back into the small kitchen on through to the living room, she couldn't help but feel as though this was still home to her. It was decrepit and falling apart, the hugest fire trap within a 12 mile radius she thought. But still she grew up here; she survived her parent's death here. She survived going to school here, learning about her powers, about her heritage here. She remembered that day all to well, the funeral that was. That was the day that her parents friends had revealed too her true lineage. Why her parents had died, why her cousin was doomed to spend the rest of her life in eternal darkness.

Walking out the door she hopped onto her sports bike the colour of a midnight blue. She secured her helmet and with one last long look at her childhood home; she sighed and muttering a small incantation started a fire. A fire that enveloped her childhood home about as quickly as a fat man would devour a Twinkie.

Gunning the bike she travelled fast away from the burning wreckage. She'd already called the fire department about a half hour ago. Thank goodness the place had been out in the middle of no where. She at least was able to spend a few fleeting moments in the wreckage. Not that anyone would be surprised it burnt down she thought ironically. Ever since she had left Forks no one had dared try and step one foot in that house or even near it. Kids cooked up an old ghost tale that everyone encouraged that even the adults spread around the town. Rubbish she thought glaring around her as she sped along.

Paying no mind to the road she drove on. Knowing exactly where she was going she sped up. Speeding always made her feel better, but then again breaking the rules pretty much made her always feel better. She was headed to her uncle's place; where she was sure to find her cousin pacing back and forth awaiting her arrival with anticipation. This was a weekend that herself thought was impure and immoral. She didn't want this marriage to go through but she knew that there was no way to stop what was already in place for her cousin. Poor Charlie though he wouldn't even get to walk his own daughter down the aisle; no instead he would be made to believe that she was dead. This wasn't far from the truth she thought sarcastically.

* * *

About an hour later she pulled into the small make shift driveway. Taking her helmet off her could see her cousin and an old friend excitedly at the window. They were gesturing for her to come and hurry on up they both had huge grins on there face. Oh this weekend was going to be a hand full she thought. She couldn't help but smile thought as her eyes took in her cousin Isabella, her face was all lit up with happiness and delight. It warmed her heart to at least know that the man or thing whichever you wanted to call him at least cared for her cousin greatly. He loved her with all of his cold heart and body. Dismounting from her bike she ran into the small house and up the stairs right to her cousin's room. Before she could even open the door; her old friend opened it and grabbed her almost crushing her ribs with her supernatural strength.

"Alice stop please stop!" she managed to mutter out as she struggled to get some breath into her lungs.

"Oh my god I can not believe you actually made it out here!" Alice put her down and grinning from ear to ear was just so unbelievably happy to see her, "It really has been too long! Why haven't you come back since…well since you know?"

"I had matters to take care of, plus I had to go to university you silly woman!" she said punching her lightly in the room as she moved towards her cousin, "Hey Bella."

"Kaley I can't believe you actually made it!" Bella stated hugging her close, "You know Alice is right, it really has been a long time."

"Well I had to get things in order Bella but I'm here now." Kaley stated she smiled her crooked grin, "Besides that unlike all of you I do have some responsibilities to attend to back where I live!"

"Oh really like what now?" Alice asked glaring at her in that familiar playful fashion she always had about her.

"Oh I don't know maybe just maybe I'm teaching the craft to younger generations." Kaley retorted rolling her eyes.

"Holy shit you're a teacher!" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

"Now I really remember why I didn't tell you." Kaley said laughing a little, "Or let alone speak to you on the phone. I forgot how loud you are Alice."

"That's so wonderful Kaley congratulations!" Bella stated laughing herself, "I bet all the young boys have major crushes on you!"

"Don't make me hurt you cousin. So Bella let me be the first to ask you," Kaley said grinning at her cousin as she took a seat on Bella's bed, "How nervous are you?"

"Oh my god Kaley you wouldn't believe the butterflies that I have in my stomach!" Bella stated in desperation walking to her dress she felt at the fabric for comfort, "What if I'm making the wrong decision? What if Edward doesn't love me?"

"Trust me Bella he loves you to death literally!" Kaley said with a wicked smirk as she heard Alice giggle a little, "Besides that if he doesn't I'll just have to hunt him down and kill him for you. I'm not completely useless after all."

Bella turned around a calm serene smile on her face. Her fears were settled. She was losing a lot of her family by going through with this decision, but not all of it Kaley thought. She still had a cousin that was just as supernatural as the whole Cullen family were. But for the remainder of the day they all concentrated on helping Bella prepare. Getting her hair all dazzled up, thanks to Alice the woman was an absolute miracle. They got her in her dress, coat on shoes on. They found out that white really was a remarkable color for Bella's skin complexion. Her skin was just pale enough that it almost seemed as though Bella merged into the dress. Problem with having a boyfriend who was a vampire it was a little difficult to ever go and get a tan. The three girls talked and chatted of old times of new times and times that were yet to come according to Alice that was anyways.

Until they all finally had to leave and head towards the Cullen's place. For the actual ceremony and reception which was sure to be just complete entertainment.

* * *

Kaley followed Alice and Bella to the Cullen's house. The ceremony would be taking part with the moon in full above them in the gorgeous back yard that Kaley remembered. She realized on the way to there that she was losing yet more family members to the Cullen's bizarre behaviour. She tried to not tear up when she thought of her mother and father and the last time they were all together. This was not about a trip down memory lane this was about getting this wedding over and done with quickly. All she had to do was getting through this and get back home. She wanted to get back to England where she could lay down by the lake and watch the mermaids and the giant octopus play around the waters surface. Where the kids squealed and laughed and fought with each other.

As she drove up the long gravel driveway she grinned a little as she remembered the last time she was here she had accidentally turned Jasper into a toad. Thank goodness that her headmaster had been there to turn him back. Well on the evil side of her she thought it was a shame, Jasper did make a cute toad. But then again Jasper was the lesser of two evils when it came down to either him or Emmett. Oh this was going to be a long night and a long reception.

As she dismounted she could here the squealing as Rosalie and Esme ran out the door to meet up with Kaley. She got bombarded with hugs and kisses. They talked excitedly a little too fast for her too keep up but she was sure to here everything twice over tonight. They ran off to take care of Bella as Kaley stood on the steps before taking a foot inside she heard a familiar laugh from within. Running in she saw that her headmaster from the school she actually taught at was here talking with Carlisle. His long beard and hair were all too familiar to her, dressing in those wizard robes proudly standing there at the foot of the stairs. She would probably get scolded on how she wasn't dressed appropriate but she wasn't all too concerned with what she was wearing. At least she wore nice dress pants and a beautifully vivid green tank top with a sheer white blouse that was mainly there as decorative.

"What are you doing here headmaster?" Kaley asked watching him from about ten feet away kind of glaring at him a little, "You'd better not be here for the purpose that we had already argued over before I left."

"Ahhh Professor Kaley what a pleasure to see you!" he acted obliviously to the fact that Kaley knew why he was here, "I didn't expect for you to come."

"Albus do not treat me like a child I know why you are here!" Kaley hissed her eyes changing from their clear crystal green to an almost pitch black.

"Kaley calm yourself." He whispered as he walked towards her, "I know we discussed this but there is no denying that they all need to come and learn. Your cousin included after tonight she will have no choice."

"This isn't fair!" Kaley stated her fury emanating from her small body, "I don't want my cousin dragged any further into this world."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, just as you had no choice to take that strength into you." Albus said softly with an almost pitying look in his eyes.

She closed her eyes quickly; she could barely stand that look in his eyes. She was always sensitive too his piercing gaze. Every time he looked at her she could feel him using his power slightly to get his way, it always pissed her off when he did that. When she was younger she found it intriguing now that she was older and realized when he was doing it; it was kind of a piss off.

"We've been through this at least a 100 times since I became a teacher at your school!" she hissed her hands instinctively balling up into fists, "I refuse to teach any of them."

"Unfortunately Kaley your going to have to now." She heard Carlisle's smooth calming voice whisper beside her, "As soon as Bella becomes one of us she still has a little magic from just being related to you with in her. It'll need to be trained and channelled properly."

"What about the others?" Kaley opened her eyes to look at him.

"It is about time that they finally went to Hogwarts." Carlisle said looking to Albus as he said this, "I can see that now, especially Edward and Alice. They'll have fun there with you!"

"Albus I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess that you convinced him." Kaley shot her now green eyes back towards him.

"Now now don't let that power seep into those eyes of yours again." Albus stated holding up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Do not worry the power may be strong but I do control the Nexus more so then when we first met Albus." Kaley snapped glaring at him, "As you said though, it seems I have no choice or say in this at all. You'd better hope that they behave themselves. If the parents find out that you're allowing vampires into Hogwarts now, you just may have a bit of a rampage on your hands Albus."

"No worries Kaley everything will be just fine this year." Albus stated grinning his wide grin knowing that he was right and she was wrong, "We'll have fun!"

"Yeah just as my first year was fun." Kaley stated grinning herself she turned away from the two to head outside to the backyard.

Vampires at Hogwarts, oh my what next shall we be inviting into our grounds? Kaley couldn't help but shudder at the thought that she'd have to teach them at night and day. They didn't need sleep but she sure as hell did.

**Authors note: Hello all, anyone miss me much? Not really…awww well I didn't miss you either! crickets Okay I did miss you all! **

**Alright so we all know that I don't own anything of Harry Potter or Twilight. I just wanted to try my hand at meshing the two together. So tell me what you think immediately! I need to know otherwise I'll stop writing all together! Okay I won't but I'll stop on this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

They got through the ceremony and the reception with no problems

They got through the ceremony and the reception with no problems. Kaley had kept her tongue in her mouth none too happy with Albus or Carlisle at that exact moment. Then again when was she ever happy with Albus? Regardless of that her cousin was smiling and the ceremony was brief. It seemed just what Bella wanted her wedding to be like. They all waited eagerly for Bella and Edward to come back from where ever the hell they ran off to when the ceremony was done. Kaley was none too thrilled that she could neither leave nor save her sister from a life of eternal darkness nor the fact that she had to teach vampires now! The Cullen's were good vampires but it was still uncomfortable. What the hell was she ever going to do? How was she supposed to deal with this? Was it just expected of her to accept that every little dark and depressing event was fate? She couldn't believe that her cousin wanted to end her life and begin anew as a vampire. In an eternal darkness that was never ending.

She stood by the wall of windows out looking the yard. It was still decorated for the wedding. Decorated she noticed not to Bella's standards, this wasn't her cousin it was Alice and Esme who had done this for Bella. Kaley had all intentions of just muttering a small incantation and watching it all burn down. Her cousin wouldn't mind, after all Kaley knew better then anyone what Bella's dream wedding was. Not that it really mattered now she thought sarcastically. But of course she kept that quick tongue of hers in her mouth. After all it would only further upset her cousin knowing well enough what Kaley thought about the supernatural life after all. Besides angering vampires was not a smart move on her part. That and she'd get a lecture from her headmaster. But this waiting was just killing her. She couldn't possibly partake in all the happy go lucky conversation that was about her. First off it was about the wedding and everything about the two getting married. Seeing how Kaley wanted neither her cousin to get married or become a vampire just didn't seem to fit into everyone else's happy little conversations.

Rubbing her head she tried to think of other things. But only one thing came up, her parents. She just couldn't get them out of her mind. She shouldn't have come to this place; it carried way too many painful memories. But she couldn't deny actually being here and thinking about them brought a little peace to her. Knowing now that she wasn't as damned as she had first thought when she had been told about being a witch. Kaley missed her parents greatly though. They had always given her sweet smiles and though there kind hearts were taken for granted constantly. Kaley used to be like that allowing everyone to walk all over her, beating her down telling her she was ugly. But Kaley had lost that kind heart quickly in one fateful night. She had lost them in a tragic car accident they had lost control of their car and driven right over a cliff. It had been raining and cold that night, her father hadn't been careful as he said he would when the two of them left Kaley alone at home. She could still remember her feelings at the funeral, the pain the anger the injustice that had been committed in that small house.

Kaley constantly thought that maybe just maybe if they had told her the whole story before they had died, that maybe things would be different. That she wouldn't have been so lonely and such an outcast, her parents would've been able to help her. To guide and protect her like parents are supposed to. That they would be able to see what a woman she has grown into. Who was she kidding? She knew in her heart that still would've rebelled against everyone around her, denied her powers. Fight against them and almost get her killed by them. But then again it wasn't as though she almost killed herself every single day of her life. It was unsafe for her to be away from other witches or wizards; it was just safer to be together in case of a witch hunter. But then again it had been about 3 years since her last encounter with a witch hunter.

"What are you thinking my dear?" Carlisle asked softly from behind her.

Jumping a little she turned around glaring at him a little, "You can't do that! You are way too quiet; I hated it when you did that when I was younger and guess what? I still hate it!"

"I do apologize I didn't mean to startle you." Carlisle stated grinning a little, "So what were you thinking about?"

"Witch hunters." Kaley stated softly speaking the truth sort of she thought.

"Liar, I've known you long enough to know when you are thinking about your family first and yourself second." Carlisle whispered giving her a soft kind smile, "You know I do understand your pain Kaley but you can't stop everyone from getting involved with the supernatural. It just seems your family is just intertwined into everything magical."

"Carlisle I just wanted something better for my cousin, she is after all like a little sister to me." Kaley stated letting him see her tears in her eyes.

She rarely let anyone see when she was hurt or sad, she had learned at a young age to hide her emotions. Her mother had always said to her that showing people your tears just gave them the satisfaction that they hurt you. She had told Kaley that she had only one tear and only one for when she, her mother died. That one tear was to resemble all her love and affection to her mother, that if she bawled her eyes out it would only serve to hold Kaley back from her destiny. She could still hear her mother saying those words to her holding her gently in her bed. Her slight smile comforting all of Kaley's fears and doubts, she hadn't realized how much this place made her reminisce about her family.

"Kaley I'm truly sorry." Carlisle stated hanging his head in what Kaley thought to be shame, "I never wanted to bring others to this life. But I reasoned that if it makes Edward happy and makes Bella happy that it would be alright. It still isn't though? Right that is?"

"Carlisle I'm not one to judge, I actually should judge seeing how my lineage is." Kaley whispered laying her hand on his shoulder smiling a little, "I'm still trying to get the handle on all of this. My parent's deaths you and I both know I'm not over that. I've lost them to this world and now I've lost my cousin. The worst thing ever is that everyone in our family will be made to think that she died in some freak accident. I shall be the only one in our family to know the truth. To know that she's lost to this world just as I am."

"I never realized how that might make you feel Kaley." Carlisle said lifting his head a shocked look on his beautiful features, "We've put you in the middle."

"I'm kind of used to being put there; this is just a little different." Kaley said shrugging her shoulders with a slight smile, "After all knowing your cousin's sort of alive and telling everyone she's not. We'll see how I'll do hey?"

"I think you'll be just fine Kaley." Carlisle stated bringing her into a hug whispering into her ear, "You know that I wanted to save your parents over and over again, just so that you wouldn't be alone for the remainder of your life."

"Thanks Carlisle but we all know that this had to happen for some reason." Kaley said smiling a little, "Don't you worry now."

"There back!" Alice screamed running out the door.

The others were in quick pursuit Carlisle ran to join them with a small smile to Kaley. She watched them meet Edward and Bella halfway down the driveway. Kaley smiled a little as Alice bounced all around them screaming questions out. The hugs and the kisses and the welcome backs seemed to be helping Bella with the change over. They were all so happy to have her in there family, as I'm to lose her forever Kaley thought solemnly. It hurt her deep down to know that she was losing Bella, after all vampires and witches are not known for there communication skills. She saw Bella's eyes were red, that new born red of a vampire. She took a deep breath as she let one tear slide down her slightly tanned face. At that exact moment Bella looked up at Kaley her smile vanishing and she broke away from the others. She moved in and out weaving through and through to get to Kaley. She was so graceful and delicate Kaley thought as she watched Bella move. That thought only served to tear at Kaley's heart more.

Kaley refused to let her come any closer then she already was trying. She whispered a slight incantation that created a sort of magical force field you could say around her. She walked inside with it surrounding her. She could see Bella still struggling to get closer to her. Finally Kaley walked back towards the window her magical field following her. Allowing Bella to move not closer but move. Kaley stood now by the window with Bella about 20 feet away. Certainly not by her choice that was for sure. The anger was clear on Bella's face; she wanted to get to her cousin. She wanted answers and she was still too new to control herself.

"Kaley what's going on?" Bella demanded her blood red eyes narrowed to slits the anger seeping from her.

Kaley gasped at seeing such anger in her cousin's once sweet innocent eyes. She knew why they had run off after the ceremony. It made sense to after all they were in love. They didn't want to wait any longer to keep her human. Edward was probably afraid that he would lose his nerve and keep her from becoming. Kaley quickly gained control of herself as the others swiftly rushed into the hall.

"Kaley put your magic back in place!" Albus stated quite softly and kindly, she knew why he was speaking to her so kindly, he understood her pain, "Don't anger your cousin anymore then she already has been. They all need to be calm in order to receive the news."

"What news?" Jasper asked his eyes filled with suspicion. He never did trust witches or wizards with good reason though.

"I'm sorry I can't deal with this right now. Albus I will leave you to explain to them all." Kaley whispered softly her voice though as soft as it was seemed to resonate with an unknown strength, "I will see you all quite soon."

"Kaley don't you even think about it!" Albus shouted trying to get through the magic field.

Her eyes linked on his crystal blue eyes, she shook her head softly and let him see those unshed tears brimmed to the full. Betraying her strength in her voice, she just couldn't do this. It hurt her too much and she couldn't deal with it. She would deal with it in the couple of days she had before she'd see them all again at Hogwarts. She watched him carefully studying his face. He simply sighed and nodded his head. He understood as he always did, just would take him a while to finally admit defeat. Stubborn to nearly the end she thought wryly. With a loud crack Kaley simply disappeared along with her magic field vanishing with her.

"Where'd she go?" Bella demanded her anger getting stronger and stronger as she ran to the window to look for her cousin.

"You will not find her any where close to Forks Bella." Albus whispered softly he slowly walked to a chair calmly sitting down, "I suggest you curb your anger Bella, it is not her you are angry with. You are just simply confused by Kaley's reaction."

"How do you know what I feel?" Bella snapped glaring at him for his assumption this man knew nothing about her.

"Bella you simply do not understand why Kaley shed you that single tear that she only does when she loses someone." Albus stated his blue eyes locking with Bella's anger filled red ones, "She feels that she has lost not only her parents to this insane world but you as well, the one that was as close to her as a sister was. Her parents had to die in order for Kaley's destiny to be fulfilled and she has done quite well carrying that burden."

"She sees it as a burden?" Alice asked coming closer to Albus, "I do not understand I thought this was something that Kaley wanted. I thought it would thrill her to know that her parents died for a noble cause. That was the only reason I told her the truth to my visions."

"I'm afraid not Alice. Kaley still much blames herself for her parent's deaths." Albus stated his voice so filled with sorrow that it even touched everyone in the room, "I have tried everything to show her that it is not her fault. That her destiny was greater then anything in this world, just as Bella's destiny was to turn into a vampire. But she refuses it, she fights against it. Though she has control over that power that squirms and twirls around with in her, she still fights at it. She wishes to simply be normal."

"What power?" Bella whispered her anger dispersed as she listened to the old man's calming voice, "What are you talking about? Tell me more."

"Bella your sister is part of the grand design and unfortunately she see's it as a curse instead of a blessing." Albus said tenderly, "She loves her family first and foremost no matter what. When she lost her parents she felt like she lost everything."

"Then when we told her about her true lineage and what was in store for her," Carlisle said taking over for Albus, "For a lack of a better term she freaked out."

"Kaley didn't freak out." Alice scoffed laughing them off, "That's no her!"

"Unfortunately she'll kill me for saying this but she was more scared then a child over come with fear of the bogeyman." Carlisle stated fondly remembering the days when Kaley was still so young and new to her powers, "Kaley is meant for greatness that's why we could never save there parents Alice. No matter how many times we saved them we would've been saving them forever. It was there destiny and they understood that."

"I know all of that already Carlisle!" Bella stated she could still hear a brief echo of what if felt like to feel for her cousin, "I remember some of it. What is this whole power thing about? The grand design of what? Why does she have to do this by herself? I'm here for her."

"But you can't be there for her as a vampire Bella." Albus whispered his voice sounding so old and tired, "Regrettably you were probably the only one that could've helped her, but only if you were human. A vampire can not come in contact with this power."

"Why not? Bella can still help her cousin!" Edward stated defensively.

"No Edward she can't it will kill her." Carlisle said his voice very strong and to the point, "I've seen it happen. The vampires before who have tried to help the other witches before Kaley became the guardian of this power. They all died and none too pleasantly, this power doesn't choose good or evil it chooses neutral."

"But aren't witches evil like us?" Rosalie asked softly her musical voice lined with a tad bit of sadness.

Albus shook his head, "In olden times witches were seen as mediators between all things good and evil. Whether it be vampires and humans or werewolves and vampires fighting each other."

"Witches were only born into this world to help the greater design of the world." Carlisle explained, "They were never meant to be anything but I guess you could say protectors of the greater design. Of course everyone has forgotten as time has gone by. All the lore of witches being evil was nothing but lies."

"Why did Kaley always tell me they were evil then?" Bella asked softly thoroughly calmed down now, "I don't understand."

"That would be because Kaley had never really understood everything about herself." Albus stated but standing quickly up. Faster then anyone thought he'd be able to, "Kaley is not the topic of discussion. But your enrolment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is!"

"What?" Edward exclaimed quite surprised actually, "I thought you said that we'd never would have to go there Carlisle."

"That's what I had originally thought but with Bella in our midst and her lineage she has magic abilities in her." Carlisle stated locking eyes with Bella, "You would never have been able to sense the magic as a human but as a vampire you will sense it and feel for it. Crave its use and power."

"What do you mean crave?" Bella said her face emotionless but her eyes speaking the fear that was there.

"As you're blood called to Edward as a vampire the magic within a witch or wizard will call to you." Albus stated coming up to stand in front of Bella looking down on her, "Do you sense the magic with in me?"

"Albus put your shield up!" Esme shouted running to the side of the old wizard.

"She will not kill me no fear Esme." Albus said smiling softly at her concern, "Now tell me Bella do you hear it. Feel the magic run through my veins."

"Oh my god its beautiful, the smell the feeling of it all!" Bella edged closer her eyes filled with a blood lust that neither scared nor intimated Albus, "If I could get closer?"

"No that is enough!" Albus stated his voice booming in the vast greatness of the hall.

Bella shrank back from Albus into Edwards's arms. She could feel the danger the threat that Albus was as a wizard. She had never been as scared as she was. Then as quickly as the smell the feeling had come it closed in upon itself. It vanished and she was a little disappointed that it went away. At the same time thrilled that it left as quickly as it came.

"Where'd it go?" Bella asked weakly keeping her eyes away from Albus.

"I closed the connection." Albus explained his voice kindly explaining to her, "I'm sorry that I had to do that Bella but you needed to see what a danger having the magic in you as a vampire is."

"I understand sir trust me I don't think I would've been able to stop myself if you hadn't scared me." Bella whispered shuddering as she remembered the fear coursing through her.

Edward looked down at his new wife, "How will she be able to control herself at a school full of wizards and witches?"

"That is what she must learn in these three days before you depart to London." Carlisle explained, "Unfortunately we were hoping that Kaley would be able to teach you but Albus here is just as good of a teacher as she is."

"Does Kaley fear me now?" Bella asked softly her red eyes looking up to Albus.

Before Albus could even answer Bella broke over in pain screaming. Edward worried and scared picked her up quickly running her up to his room. Her body was finally dying. It would last her all night but it had to happen. Her vampire life was now about to begin.

The others all left to there respective areas. All but Carlisle and Albus who stood watching where Edward had ran with his new found wife in his arms. Bella's screams resounding around the house. There was no way to escape her death curdling screams. But Albus figured that was what it was, this was her death and hopefully her second would not come for at least another couple hundred years.

"Do you think that they both will be alright?" Carlisle asked softly his voice almost sounding concerned like a parent.

"Honestly my old friend I can't be sure." Albus replied softly his voice lined with unease as well.

**Let's try this chapter! Tell me what you think I like to hear what ppl have to say! If this is getting too corny someone has to tell me!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**Kay I don't know what's up with the stupid repeating of the first sentence. But man is it pissing me off. I am not doing it on purpose people honest to God!**

Three days had never ever gone by so slowly for Bella she had no idea how hard this was going to be. These days were absolutely torturing her! Her concentration was constantly being split whenever Albus would open that channel for her. A small taste of the magic that flowed through his veins was seductive way too seductive. She couldn't believe how it called to her telling her just a little taste and everything will be alright. It scared her to know that she couldn't control this part of herself. What would happen if she lost control and killed her cousin? That same seductive magic that flowed through Albus's blood flowed willingly through hers calling to Bella. She'd be appalled by herself if she did ever lost control and happen to kill her cousin. Bella loved her cousin entirely too much, she was literally like a sister to her. She had to learn this control if not for the sake of the love that she had for Kaley. Then she must remember her new found family, she now had to protect their secret which in turn was her own. She had to work to protect her secret, to control her urges and not rip someone to shreds for their precious blood. She had never realized how much Edward had to control and master to be around humans and witches. How did he ever learn to be around her?

After every training session beaten and exhausted both physically bur more mentally then she had ever known. She couldn't help but just collapse upon the king sized bed that Edward and herself shared. She wasn't in pain that you could see; it was more her heart and her mind were exhausted to the point that she could barely remember why she was going through this.

In that vast darkness where she laid beside Edward she considered everything. Every little thing since she had started this new life with her love. She would forever lay beside Edward in the countless sleepless nights. Would she forever be considering everything in her life? Her thoughts battling against each other for resolution, how was this supposed to be? Her thoughts did wonder needlessly going back and forth between every little thing that as a human she had considered so pointless. Her thoughts went from her mother and father to her friends at school to finally resting upon her cousin. Her beloved cousin whom she missed greatly. How could two people who were so close just lose everything? She was still somewhat resentful towards her cousin for not telling her about how Bella could've helped her as a simple mortal.

Maybe her cousin Kaley was just worried, and perhaps a little sacred. That was preposterous though her cousin scared not even as a young child did her cousin get scared. Kaley had always been the brave and adventurous one, always going where the other kids wouldn't dare. Even before her parents had died, she had no worries no fear. Bella thought about all the times that Kaley had been rushed to the hospital because she fell out of a tree or almost drowned in the river. Bella knew that Kaley had to be worried; worried that she had lost her family. It was a long shot but maybe Kaley is afraid to be alone to be left in the dust forgotten and abandoned. If that was even close to the truth, then no wonder she was hurting so much. Technically Bella was dead and Bella had been the only person in their entire family that had known that Kaley was a witch. Kaley couldn't speak to the rest of her family like a normal woman of her age could. She would be too afraid to let something slip about what would seem normal to her but scare her family. Her uncle and aunt were distant strangers apart of a far away dream. A dream that Kaley missed; she missed that normal life she used to have with her mom and dad. Having a family care and comfort you be there for you when you had problems. Bella had that before she died she thought something that she had never really appreciated. Kaley was an orphan though she'd always been alone even with Bella she had always been distant. As though Kaley knew she had to protect herself she shielded herself from getting close to anyone. Bella had never truly taken any of it personally. She just wanted so much to keep Kaley with her. Bella didn't even think that Kaley knew that she distanced herself from everyone. Kaley was too scared to try and close to someone again. After all what if she lost them again? Would Kaley be able to take that pain all over again?

Truthfully Bella had never understood her cousin though even when they were younger; she had always been distant but close at the same time. Close enough for Bella to always trust her, but far away to protect that fortress around Kaley's heart. Bella had never understood why Kaley would never just cry? That kind of cry that would lift the burden off of your shoulders Kaley needed that; she actually needed it desperately. She just needed to burst out and shed all those well hidden tears. Those tears that wanted escape from their teary prisons. Bella would stake her life on it that Kaley didn't want to show her weak side to anyone. After everything that Kaley has been through after all Kaley did, practically raising Bella and helping to take care of Bella's mom. She had always shown Bella how to properly do this or how to run fast enough so the bullies would never get her. Kaley had been the model image of a bigger sister. After all Kaley was a good 6 or 7 years older then her. She had always helped her aunt with all the little things a mother should know how to do, after all Bella's mother wasn't really capable of caring for herself let alone children. Bella loved her mother but cause of the way she was Kaley was put into in awkward situation.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward whispered softly brushing her hair from her face, "I can sense something is wrong with you, please tell me."

"Kaley hates me doesn't she Edward?" Bella replied clutching onto Edwards arm for dear life, "That's why she doesn't want to be here to teach me. She not only hates what I have become but how she has always had to take care of me."

"I really highly doubt that Kaley hates you Bella she loves you way too much, look at the fight she had put up for you." Edward stated with a little smirk on his face, "That woman would go to the ends of the earth and back for you if you asked. Kaley is just probably hurt at the moment; she doesn't know what to do anymore when it comes to you."

"What do you mean Edward?" Bella snapped up looking intently at him for answers.

"What I mean is that she has always taken care of you. Always been there for you, always there to help and to teach and to guide." Edward whispered slowly coming towards Bella, "She doesn't know what to do now. Who would? Its like a parent letting go of their child, but in your guys case its an insanely over protective cousin who will kill me if I ever hurt."

"You really think so?" Bella turned over staring him in the face.

"I do Bella, trust me." Edward said his hand softly cupping her cheek, "She loves you too much that she can't bear the sheer thought that you no longer need her. I somewhat feel that I am partially to blame. If you had just remained human, maybe just maybe we'd be able to help her more. To just at least take some of the burden off Kaley's shoulders."

"No I don't think so." Bella said smiling slightly shaking her head she held onto his hand fiercely where it was, "I don't believe that at all. I believe that we can stay together and still help my cousin."

"How do you figure that Bella?" Edward asked a little stunned by her response, "That power that is inside her will kill vampires if we even attempt to try and get it out of her."

"Cause Kaley wouldn't want me to ever give up my true love." Bella whispered swearing to herself that if she could still blush that at this moment she'd be scarlet.

Edward pulled her closer into him sighing he replied, "I'm going to have to agree with you there for once Bella."

The two of them simply laid there holding each other in the dark. Good thing about being a vampire was you didn't lose circulation in your legs so there wasn't any numbness. Well you would actually need blood that moved and flowed through the veins for it to go numb which neither of them had. Bella thought about her cousin while she lay there though. She missed Kaley a great deal. It wasn't fair that they got as close as sisters growing up together; and now they've been ripped apart cause of all this supernatural crap. She was beginning to see why Kaley hated this world. More rules then a church she thought glumly.

It took them a while but in the morning they got all of their materials together and in there trunks that they would need for when they arrived at Hogwarts. Good thing Albus had gotten them all together for them, I don't think any of them would've been able to walk down the streets with the unnatural sunny days of late. Trained as much as she was Bella and the others boarded the plane all with jitters on going across the sea. Bella was nervous but excited at least she'd get to see the other side of Kaley's life. The side that Kaley never spoke of, maybe someone would be finally able to tell her how her cousin got some of her scars. Kaley had always said that it was an accident a slip with the knife in the kitchen. Bella had never believed that though, she knew her cousin well enough to know that she had probably been fighting some evil wizard to protect her students! She had to admit though she was most excited to just see her cousin standing up in the classroom confident and gorgeous as she has always been. Bella wondered if Kaley would be happy to see her and the others.

* * *

Across the sea and held up in her room Kaley paced back and forth. The students would begin to arrive soon; she had no more then two and a half hours before they arrived. She was impatient and this was going to kill her if she had to wait any longer. She couldn't do this. She wasn't strong enough. What would happen if they were found out by a student? As she looked up in her mirror a soft look in here eyes as she began to panic. She knew exactly what would happen if the truth were to be uncovered. Everything was spiralling out of her control. As if anything had ever really been in her control in the first place she thought mockingly. This was insane she could do this; all she had to do was calm down and breathe. Yes breathe air is good she thought calming as well. It was only her cousin someone she had trusted throughout her entire life. She was dead now though, Bella wasn't her cousin anymore she was just another beautiful vampire. One that she had to teach, how on earth did Albus expect her to do this? She highly doubted that he would inform anyone else but the staff at Hogwarts. But this wasn't fair she didn't want anything to do with vampires. Not that she didn't love the Cullen's family they had after all been a second family to her when her parents had died. But they had taken away the only person who had known who and what Kaley was, some what on a deep level she hated them. She knew it wasn't really there fault after all Bella had wanted this. She just wished that she had told Bella everything. It probably wouldn't have changed anything; Bella was in love with Edward she knew that. It wasn't a pretend love or lust it was actual pure true love.

But how could she ever tell her cousin everything? The fighting that Kaley always was a part of ever since she came into this world, all the friends she had lost the pain and the sorrow that came with each battle. It is a hard difficult road to walk and be a part of; Kaley had been trained though to enter this world. But Bella, she had no training no inclination of the dangers that surrounded every corner and cranny in the witches and wizards world for an untrained vampire. Not that vampire really fought as much as witches and wizards in this century. Maybe if her cousin had just known the stories behind all her scars, the limping sometimes when she came home. The screaming at night when she'd be relieving not a nightmare but a memory that tortured her every night. Kaley had never wanted to scare Bella, had never wanted to see a look of worry in her eyes.

She wished beyond anything that she had told Bella all about this despicable power that travelled underneath her skin. A power that begged to Kaley even itched to be let out on some unsuspecting being of magic. She loathed the Nexus and why shouldn't she loath it? After all it was the reason she had lost everything in her life. She was forbidden to ever let it lose, to ever even speak of it outside the small collective that had trained her to control it. There wasn't one day that went by that she didn't wish it upon someone else. But she knew deep down that this was hers. It was well under control well about as under control as this dreadful power could be. Kaley had worked hard to keep it under control, every single day she did her exercises of letting a little bit of the power out.

What was she thinking? Her problems were minor compared to the danger that now was on its way to Hogwarts. A danger with a seductive voice and beautiful face. She could protect herself from there charms but the poor young students who would fall victim. The year hadn't even officially begun and she already hated it and wanted it too end. This year she did have high hopes for not being such a pain in her butt as it had last year. Stupid school year she thought as she collapsed in an over large chair covered with blankets and clothes.

The alarm went off causing Kaley to jump and fall out of the chair. Groaning she listened to the stupid alarm the stupid thing was loud and it signalled all the professors too come down to the Great Hall before the students arrived. That then meant she had but a half hour. How did two hours go by so quickly? She wasn't even dressed in her proper clothes for the sorting! If she didn't wear those silly stupid robes she would never hear the end of it from the other professors who loved to tease and make fun of her. Kaley was the youngest professor on the faculty and everyone took it as a joke that she'd been hired. That was till she earned some respect last year with her three trouble maker students. But besides all the teasing she really didn't need another lecture from Albus about the customs and traditions that came with being a professor at Hogwarts.

She ran and quickly got dressed damn stupid robes always frustrated her. She ran out of her room through her classroom and down the hallways. She heard the paintings on the walls saying "Oh she's late again" or "She's a professor shouldn't she be more organized" that had to her favourite one. At the top of the stairs she stood trying to catch her breath she saw that McGonagall was already ushering the professors in checking her list twice. A modern day Santa Claus Kaley thought sarcastically.

"Kaley?" McGonagall stated a little ice to the word, "Where is she? Why does she always have to be late to every single event? Just once I wish she would prove us wrong and show up on time!"

"I'm right here Minerva the world isn't crashing around us is it?" Kaley stated walking down the stairs glaring a little at her, "It isn't, well then there is no need for us to be checked off like little children is there? Do we need to install the buddy system around here just in case? If so dibs out on Snape."

"Very funny Kaley would you just go and take your seat." McGonagall stated rolling her eyes checking Kaley's name off the list.

"Actually Minerva I need Kaley to be waiting out here for the special students that we have joining us this year." Albus's voice sounded behind Kaley at the top of the stairs, "I think Kaley you will be proud to see them all."

"No I'd rather take my seat Albus, I'm sure Minerva can greet our special students this year, I do it every time and I would like very much to be excused from it this time." Kaley stated as she turned to face him she tried her best to sound as professional as she could but she doubted that Albus would excuse her from this. He loved to torture her, "Minerva is after all well trained in the rules and regulations of this establishment. She will be a satisfactory replacement."

"No Kaley you have to greet them." Albus said his voice clear and strong full of authority as he walked down the stairs locking eyes with her. He was serious about her doing this she knew then as she stared him down that she had no choice in the matter, "I'm sure that Minerva would do just fine but for these new students I don't need fine. I need perfection, and you of course have proven yourself time and time again of this with our special students year after year."

He stood down on the ground right in front of her at this moment Kaley looked down not wishing those clear blue eyes to see her weakness she whispered, "Please Albus you don't know how hard this is for me."

"I'm sorry my dear but no one knows the code of behaviour and etiquette as well as you do that goes in accordance to there way of life." Albus replied softly he took her hand in his and drew her in to a hug, "You will survive this my dear you are stronger then the last one. You always have been Kaley; they are all so excited to see you Kaley. They are a lovely bunch of young adults I can see why you missed them when you were in school here so far away."

Kaley nodded her head simply and walked off to the chamber where she made sure that everything was in order. They always brought in students who may or may not hurt the other students and as part of being the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor she had to instruct them on behaviour. As she stood in the small classroom she thought about the others that had walked these halls with frightening secrets. They had surely made it through the 7 years of school with no one finding out; surely her second family could do it. Taking a calming breath she then walked out and waited at the foot of the stairs where she leaned against the railing. She at least had to do this once every two years. It wasn't a problem but when it was someone you knew and loved and cared for, it was a little harder.

She watched as students of hers ran through and walked and chatted on there way to the Great Hall for the feast. She smiled and waved at those who said hello telling them to get on the feast will begin soon. They were all so happy and excited for this year, hopefully this year would go by without any problems. She didn't want to add another scar on her body.

"Professor Kaley!" a girl's voice shouted at her.

Kaley took a look and saw that it was one of the three trouble makers that she absolutely adored. Hermione was always such a good girl till she had met Ron and Harry. Ron with his freckled face and bright red hair had the widest grin has his eyes met Kaley's he was such a good boy, young and maybe a little stupid but good otherwise. When Harry's eyes met Kaley's she could tell that there was something bothering him, those green eyes weren't as excited as they should've been. He was probably still feeling the twinge of pain every time he walked these halls; Harry was an orphan just like Kaley. Not one of the students knew that she was an orphan, but poor Harry the whole wizarding world knew his whole story. The boy who lived Kaley thought, the boy who still felt every stab of pain by coming here. Kaley knew that because he was an orphan she was a little easier on him then all the others she knew how it felt to be virtually all alone. She couldn't hide her grin though as she saw the three of them running towards her smiles beaming on all three of there faces. They may not be excited for the work load but my god were they ever excited to see her leaning against the railing oh so ever casually. It was to be there second year here at Hogwarts and after there first year she was hoping that they would take it easy this year. She didn't want them to have the same millions of battles as she did. But she had a feeling that they would be alright somehow even through the fighting.

Hermione jumped to hug Kaley before Kaley could even brace herself the two of them fell to the ground. Well fell upon the stairs, Kaley getting most of the pain. With a groan and a million apologies Hermione helped her professor back up. Oh if the vampires didn't kill her first the other students and there excitement would kill her.

"Hermione take it easy!" Kaley objected a smile still on her face as she leaned on the railing this time to catch her breath, "Knocked the breath right out of me! What are you trying to do disable me for the rest of the school year?"

"I'm sorry professor!" Hermione quickly pleaded she looked like she wanted to help Kaley to a seat but was afraid to touch her, "I was just really excited to see you! I didn't really think before I leapt."

"I can tell by the bruises that are forming on my back. It's alright Hermione no worries I'll be fine." Kaley replied with a grin as she stood up straight she looked at all three of them, "So tell me did you three stay out of trouble this summer? Leave all the trouble to the school year not the vacation time."

"Of course professor!" Ron stated laughing as his shifted back and forth a little.

"I don't even want to know Ron what trouble you got into now." Kaley stated rolling her eyes as they settled on Harry, "Hi Harry a little quiet are we, how was your summer?"

"It could've been better had I just got to stay here!" Harry stated laughing a little.

"Sorry only professors like me get to do that." Kaley grinned laughing as well, "Alright we'll catch up some more later. You had better head on in you three, go and get seated for the feast."

"Professor why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in there up at that teachers table?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing a little.

"I'm making sure slackers like you get in there on time!" Kaley stated turning them all around with a twist of her wand and forcing them on there way, "See you tomorrow for class! Be sure not to forget your books this time!"

"Hey that's not fair!" Ron yelled back.

"Yeah we can't use magic on you!" Harry shouted back as well.

"You wouldn't even dare to try and raise your wand at me you three!" Kaley shouted back laughing as they complained and whined.

When they were finally in the Hall she saw them shaking there fists at her. They were always so nosey; she guessed a summer didn't change that. She was still smiling to herself as she turned around to take a look at the door. Gasping a little she saw them. All six of them standing there shock quite clear on there faces. She was a little annoyed though, they'd seen her before use magic and laugh before why were they so shocked now? She tried to calm her heart down. It was hammering away in her chest she was so nervous and anxious. This was going to be difficult for her to control herself she had to control herself though.

"Greetings and welcome to Hogwarts." Kaley stated presenting herself like she'd done many times over, "If you will follow me we must be quick so not to miss the sorting. Come and follow."

She walked off to the classroom that she always used for this. She quite enjoyed this classroom it was small and functional for what it was used for. As they entered Kaley stood at the front beside a chalk board. She gestured for them to sit down and get comfy. It was awkward trying to treat them like any other special student she'd had before. She studied them for a little there movements were a little less graceful then she remembered. Albus had said that she would be proud of them. Proud of what exactly?

"I am Professor Kaley I teach Defence against the Dark Arts." Kaley began trying to put a smile on her face had to be the most difficult thing at the moment, "Now from when you graduate you must present yourself in a dignified and cautious manner here at Hogwarts. What you do after you graduate I really couldn't give a care in the world about. My job as your private instructor is too making sure that you all behave. That means no reading minds of the students, no affecting them making them feel what you want them too feel, and especially not telling them about what you may see or not see in there future. They are witches and wizards but they are still just plain humans.

"Now in front of you lay a book that has every rule and regulation that is instructed upon vampires here in Britain." Kaley stated she waved her wand and all the books flew open revealing there contents, "Where you are from there is not much of a magical world there. Here in Britain there is much of every mythological creature you can think off. We all live with each other mildly peacefully. There are times when we have our problems with one or the other. But that is not for me to discuss and none of your concerns."

"Why wouldn't they be our concerns as well?" Alice's small innocent voice chirped up her voice sounded so fixed and controlled.

"Because Alice there is no need for any of you to worry about it, you after all do not live here permanently." Kaley whispered she turned around and made to write something on the chalk board. She stopped herself though and held onto the chalk board she had to control herself she needed to control herself.

"Are you alright Professor?" Edward's voice sounded behind her so clear and cut his voice she had always enjoyed. When she had been so upset about her parents those couple months she lived with the Cullen's, Edward used to put her to sleep with that sweet voice.

"What's wrong Professor Kaley?" Bella's voice had to come out Kaley could hear the grace and beauty of the vampire blood in her cousin's voice.

"I just need to step out for a minute." Kaley quickly exited the room shutting the door securely behind her she tried to regain her breathing.

"Kaley you can't cut them out of your life cause of what they remind you of." An extremely familiar voice whispered beside her.

"Go away now!" Kaley snapped at him pushing him far away.

"Now you know that won't get me away." He stated laughing at her, "Albus asked me to come and help you, why are you so defensive that I help?"

"Because I don't need help from the likes of disgusting mongrel like you Adrien!" Kaley yelled swinging her wand at him sending the man flying to the other side of the hall.

The door to the classroom opened and revealed all six of the Cullen's surprised to see such anger on Kaley's face. She walked calmly and collectively towards Adrien. The two of them had never gotten along ever since they first met each and he was trying to rip her throat out. She stood before him looking down at him hatred emanating from her body; it was so fierce that you could almost feel that anger. She pointed her wand and shackles encircled Adrien's body pinning him to where he was. Well if he was a normal man it would but it would only be a slight bother to him.

"Stay I need to speak with Albus." Kaley stated trying her best to make her face unreadable to him.

"Alright Kaley but we all know that the only way I can enter Hogwarts is if I am invited." He stated with a wide grin on his face, "Do you mind? Are these shackles really necessary? You know I can break them like I could break your body in two."

"Yes they are, and I assure you that you won't be breaking them anytime soon." Kaley said grinning herself, "I've learned a couple new tricks since the last time we saw each other Adrien."

"Adrien!" Edward exclaimed.

Kaley turned sharply around to see Edward's eyes full of light and excitement. They really had been practising, she had to admit that it looked genuine the human emotions. Edward broke from the others and came forward to stand not 5 feet from Kaley.

"Oh my god it is you Adrien!" Edward stated laughing he ran to hug Adrien.

"Edward back to the classroom right this minute!" Kaley snapped.

"But Kaley this Adrien, he's the only vampire ever known to fight in every world war and not for the bounty of dead bodies!" Edward exclaimed his face a lit with all this excitement like he had met his hero, "Every vampire knows him!"

"Yes Edward I am full aware of his lineage only too well right Adrien?" Kaley stated glaring down at him, "Why don't you tell him?"

"How about we finish this conversation in the classroom?" Adrien stated keeping his eyes away from Kaley's piercing gaze, "We wouldn't want any unsuspecting humans to hear us now would we Kaley?"

"You can go in the classroom while I get these children sorted into there houses." Kaley stated feeling a little confident cause she had put him in his place, "Have fun!"

With a swish of her wand she sent him barrelling into the classroom with a loud crash and bang. She smiled glad to hear him groan a little in pain. Somehow made her day seem a whole lot better even with every thing going wrong.

"Get over here all of you." Kaley stated they all quickly ran over here and not there vampire speed running, "I'm impressed you have all been practising to fit in here. Good to know I won't be so stressed out with you all here."

"We tried our best to get this right for you Kaley." Bella whispered as she looked up at Kaley her eyes so wide and frightened.

"I know you all have but now I need all of that concentration to be put into not killing a million students in this Great Hall. Especially you Bella stay by my side as we go up to the front." Kaley stated locking eyes with her she grabbed her hand and held it so gently in hers, "I am proud of you all for doing this for me. Thank you!"

"What about Adrien?" Edward asked worry lining his voice a bit.

"Unfortunately the bastard will be alright." Kaley replied rolling her eyes, "I will explain him later as soon as I speak with Albus. Now once the feast is done I need you all to come up to the teacher's table."

They all nodded their heads and Kaley smiled a little. She was beginning to think that she was being stupid about all her worrying. They were smart good vampires she knew them better then anything.

"Ahhh Professor Kaley so nice to see you out here." Minerva's voice was none to familiar behind her with the rest of the first year students.

"Yes Professor McGonagall I have a couple of first years here who must've gotten lost." Kaley stated putting on her fake smile, "Shall we go in now Professor?"

"Yes of course just join in the back there with them." Minerva stated smiling as she nodded to the Cullen's, "A pleasure to have more."

Kaley and the others joined the back of the line and carefully Bella stayed by Kaley's side practically glued to her. Kaley took a casual look down at Bella as they walked in and could see the pain etched on her face. Why was she in pain? Shouldn't she be thrilled and pleased that she got what she wanted? She was with Edward she would actually be with him forever now.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **  
Hello all! Miss me much? No not really….yeah I didn't think so either. So here is another thrilling chapter done by me. As always you all know that I don't own anything of Twilight nor Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorted and seated Kaley watched the others while they sat at there new house table surprisingly they weren't all in the same house

When all the students were sorted into their respective houses and seated Kaley watched the Cullen's children are divided they all sat at their new house tables. Surprisingly they were not all in the same house they had literally been divided up between the houses. Kaley was even more surprised and shocked when she saw them eating food. They were all attempting to eat and try and be as normal as they could. She found this a little amusing, odd yes it was but amusing still. They really had worked hard to make her proud. She was even surprised that her cousin Bella a newbie to vampire life. When last Kaley had seen Bella she had been a danger to anyone magical. She had been eager and thrilled to try even a small taste of magical blood. Now though she was well behaved she was normal now. With this in mind Kaley found that maybe perhaps they could get through this situation with no complications. Maybe a normal year for once with her special students.

She determined that at this point to take a look over at Albus who with a wide smile on his face as his clear blue eyes took in his students. She rolled her eyes at him; he knew that he had been right. That Kaley was proud of her new found students extremely proud actually. Learning to show emotions and in point of fact eat; this was a feat for the history books for vampires. She knew how much it hurt them to eat and here they were still putting up the pretence of it all. In her past years she knew of a few rare vampires who had knowledge on how to do these simple things. Who could fake their emotions and eat food with no burning pain. But they had all been at least almost a century or older. This would certainly calm Kaley's fevered dreams for the next 7 years with them here.

Kaley decided that it was about time she ate something herself. But taking a look down at her food she simply pushed it away. It wasn't that Hogwarts food was horrible she actually quite enjoyed what the house elves made every night. But somehow she wasn't really hungry at the moment. She started to think of Adrien in the little classroom not far away from all her beloved students. Just the sheer thought of that monster around all these students took her appetite away. She wouldn't lie she was extremely agitated and a little bit scared with Adrien here. Adrien and she had never got along; she knew that he had changed immensely since the first time the two of them had met. But unfortunately she could she would never allow herself to forget what had happened. The thought of him still stalked her nightmares on those sleepless nights alone.

"Professor Kaley!" two male voices sounded in unison snapping her out of her memories.

She looked up and saw Fred and George Weasley waving for her to come down to the Gryffindor table. The only problem with being such a young professor was that all her students practically adored her classes. For one she didn't make them boring and similar to a lecture hall so there were a couple brownie points for her. But every student had voted a couple years ago, some of them were still here to this day. They had voted on naming who was the best professor at Hogwarts. So not only did she win that vote but certain individuals had also decided to name her the coolest professor ever to work at Hogwarts. It was a tad embarrassing after all she was no better at her job then anyone else of the other professors. She usually liked to go and meet the new students especially at her old house Gryffindor. That was the only reason Fred and George were calling her over, because they both knew she liked to do that. But with her cousin and Edward there she felt it might be a little weird for them to see her like that just yet. After all if she remembered correctly neither of them had ever seen her really in that sort of light that she held now here at Hogwarts. A comfortable nice professor who taught with her heart, who shared who she was. Almost who she was that was. She shook her head at them both and smiled as they pretended to pout. She knew that Fred and George would certainly get her later for this with one of their pranks or tricks.

She had bigger problems though at the moment to worry about. She wasn't afraid of the threats of two little kids playing say a prank on her. This was nothing compared to the danger that lurked just across the Great Hall. She still couldn't understand why Albus would ask Adrien here? Was this meant as a test to see if she would break from the strain of everything that was going on? If so she was beginning to feel the strain if it all. But how could he? How could he even think about having Adrien here let alone invite the dirty bloodsucker into Hogwarts? She turned her attention to Albus and looking at him she noticed that he was deliberately not looking in her direction now. What was this kindergarten? Sighing she thought to herself is he really going to be a little child about this. He knew very well that she would be pissed about the situation, that she was pissed about the situation. He had placed or more like shoved her into the middle of all of this. Kaley finally got up and came to stand right beside his chair. She waited patiently till finally he had no choice but to turn to look at her. There was only so long you could ignore somebody for.

"I know you're mad but we need someone to keep them preoccupied at night Kaley." Albus stated as he turned around and sighing as he stood up to her level, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I knew you would run away if I had given this information to you earlier. Don't try and argue that point either. You and I both know it's true!"

"True or not Albus you and I both know that I had a right to know this before hand." Kaley whispered softly trying to stay as calm as she possible could, "You of all people know why I hate that monster."

"Of course you had a right to know, you have more right then anyone at this school to know when a dangerous creature like him is coming here." Albus stated his voice filled with guilt, "But you have to understand with your history with the man it's a little hard to trust what your reaction will be. Please do not be angry with me Kaley."

"Why would I ever be mad for Albus? Only that you've invited a tremendously deadly monster to stay here at the school full of life and blood for him to live off?" Kaley stated keeping her face completely upbeat and smiling the entire time she spoke to him, "After all he's only been trying to-"

"He has given me his word of honour that he is done with that." Albus interrupted his blue eyes intently looking into her soft green eyes trying to convince her that everything would be all right, "I promise nothing bad is going to happen."

"I'll be the judge of that." Kaley moved to walk away only to have Albus grab her wrist, "What is it Headmaster?"

"Kaley don't use that on me, you know I had no choice who else could keep them in line without hurting them out of frustration?" Albus stated softly pleading with her to see his side, "Please do not be angry with me Kaley. My hands are tied when it comes to this."

"You should by now know that I'm never angry with you just angry with the circumstances of the situation I've been thrown into." She stated finally she grinned a real grin this time at him, "It'll be fine I'll figure something out. I have instructed that they come up here at the end of the feast. Will you please bring them to the other small classroom for me? The one we usually use might be a little destroyed at the moment. I have to go and deal with a certain someone."

"Yes of course Kaley I will take them there." Albus whispered nodding his head he released her hand.

She walked from the teacher's table and down past the Gryffindor table saying hello to familiar faces and stopping here and there. She stopped by Fred and George and seeing that her three troublemakers were sitting by them as well. She lightly smacked them both on the heads as she continued to walk. She turned around and gave them a wink to. They knew then that tomorrow would be an easy class it was her own little code with the students. You could see there excitement in there eyes plain as day as they tried there hardest to hide the excitement from there faces. At last she stopped by Bella and Edward and kneeling down by them they were virtually isolated from the others. The other students that sat close to them tried there hardest to stay as far away as possible. Good thing they had each other or they would've been alone for the remainder of the year to come.

"Albus will be taking you to a new classroom afterwards please follow him accordingly and I will see you all there." Kaley whispered softly shaking both there hands as if she was introducing herself to them, "Please behave with Albus that man is like a second father to me. I will see you then."

"Why aren't you taking us Kaley?" Bella quickly asked before Kaley left.

"Because I unfortunately have a nuisance to deal with at the moment." Kaley stated rolling her eyes as she formed a frown on her face, "I'm very sorry Bella but I will be there as soon as I possibly can."

"Why do you hate Adrien so much Kaley?" Edward as well interjected quickly.

"You can ask him that when you see him next." Kaley said her eyes were as cold as the night's sky as they stared into Edward's eyes bearing him down with there intensity, "I'm sure he'll love to recount his exploits for you. He generally loves to do just that."

She gave Edward nor Bella any chance to speak more. She walked quickly from the Great Hall pleased some what to leave the cheerful happy atmosphere. She closed the great doors behind her knowing that Albus would be beginning his speech to the first years soon. He always perfered to have the doors closed as it was she just simply made it easier for the caretaker. She walked her step measured and careful. She really didn't want to go towards the classroom. Actually she wanted nothing more to do with classroom let alone what was in the classroom. This just wasn't really fair, at that moment of thought her fathers words rang clear in her head. Clear as day they spoke to her saying that life itself was never fair, not to adults, children, or teenagers. Life took what it wanted from you torturing you with the emotions that humans felt. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she stood not a foot away from the door. Her father had always believed so feverently on that. She allowed for just a brief moment to remember her fathers smell to remember how it felt when he would wrap his arms around her. No one really understood those simple touches and words till you could no longer hear not feel them. This was neither the time nor place to remember these kind of things.

Quickly she wiped what little tears had welled up. As her hand went to grab the door know she couldn't help but think about Adrien. If she could only just kill Adrien and be done with it she would. It wasn't as though anyone would actually miss him. After all vampires generally didn't have family nor friends. An extremely distrustful breed of creatures they usually kept to themselves. As far as Kaley knew Adrien didn't have anyone to talk to let alone care about. Though what she knew about Adrien could probably fill a book on what she knew about or understood about life. She thought that maybe a few vampires would lose there hero but did she really care about that? No. At least she'd be rid of one pain in her ass if she did. Then again if she did Albus would be greatly pissed off at her. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the door know and entered the room. She quickly turned and closed the door behind her.

She didn't really want to turn around and see Adrien standing there glaring at her. But she wasn't a child she couldn't very well enter the room and just simply ignore him. So she slowly turned around and at what first was confusion turned into humor. She couldn't control herself she burst out laughing as she saw how Adrien was. He was glaring at her with those stunning grey eyes of his. He had been trying to break the shackles and of course with no luck. He had used all his tricks and magic's to try breaking them. In the process he had somehow managed to get himself stuck to the candle rack that hung from the ceiling. He was hanging upside down spinning around slowly, with the shackles still wrapped around him all perfectly in place. She had told him he wouldn't be able to get out of them. He still couldn't help but try and out of them like a modern day Houdini. He continued to just simply turn ever so slowly around and around his grey eyes never changing. They were just glaring at her and she simply couldn't get a control of her emotions to stop laughing at him. Just the way his face was glaring at her as he kept slowly spinning around was hysterical.

She couldn't hold back the rush of humor there was just no way could she've not stopped her laughter as she watched him. She simply fell to her knees laughing still continuously laughing at him. She looked up at him with a simple simle and shook her head. she finally was able to gain control of herself and standing up still a couple of giggles escaping her throat. She walked over the same wide simle on her face she stood before him. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her eye to eye.

"Please Kaley get me down." Adrien whispered softly he made sure not to look her in the eye as he asked so politely.

"I had told you that you wouldn't be able to get out of them." Kaley stated trying her best to stifle her laughter with no success.

"Will you please quit your laughing and get me down?" Adrien pleaded closing his eyes he hoped beyond anything that she would take pity on him and help him down.

"Alright Adrien be ready to fall then." Kaley sighed she stepped back letting go of him. With a wave of her wand the shackles disappeared and with a thud and a crash he landed on the desks, "I told you to be ready! Are you retarded?"

"I actually didn't really think you were going to take the shackles off." Adrien whispered his soft seductive voice behind her.

She spun around surprise vivid on her face as she caught a slight glance of his grey eyes. She saw him not inches from her, startled she tried to back up to put space between them as quickly as possible. Only too lose her balance and fall nosily into the rubble that he had left of the desks. Groaning she looked up at him and glared once again at him. For a brief second Kaley saw sorrow in those beautiful grey eyes. It caught her off guard immediately. She didn't know what to think the shock had to be clear as day on her face, as quickly as that fleeting emotion had crossed his face it was gone in a blink. She couldn't help but think what was he sad about? He never really had anything to be sad about ever, after all he got whatever he wanted. No matter what the cost was he always got it. As it had come and gone she was a little saddened to see it once again replaced with those hard grey eyes that she loathed. At least when he had a soft look about his eyes they weren't so cruel and harsh and mocking she thought finally. Adrien extended his hand to help her up but she waved it off and got up on her own. She didn't need him touching her it would only anger her more then she already was. She wasn't really angry at him just that she didn't understand why he was sad. As well she was angry that he had caught her off guard. Usually she could see when a vampire would use his or her speed on her. It only furthered to show Adrien how weak she really was.

"So my dear sweet beautiful Kaley have you had your chat with Albus about me?" Adrien stated grinning slightly as he leaned against the wall.

She kept her eyes from him and replied casually, "Yes he has assured me that you will control yourself around the students and professors here at Hogwarts."

"As well as-" Adrien began a slight laugh to his voice.

"As well as you will be taking care of the Cullen children and making sure they stay out of trouble during the night." Kaley interrupted quickly turning her sharp gaze on him in warning, "That will be all you will be doing here. You are here for the purpose of the Cullen children and that is all Adrien."

"It must kill you deep down inside Kaley." Adrien whispered softly his voice sounded so genuine of pity. She knew though that it was a trick it had to be, Adrien didn't feel anything.

"What may I ask kills me deep down?" Kaley spat the question out without even thinking of what he may say. He would only taunt and provoke her more, "Having lovely conversation with you kills me deep down that's for sure."

"I mean your cousin becoming what you secretly despise." Adrien stated plainly.

"I don't know what you mean Adrien; I don't have any family who I speak to anymore anyways." Kaley quickly retorted scoffing at his accusation, even if he was right she didn't want to admit it, "After all a witch can't really stay with her family when they are a bunch of Muggles."

"Come of it Kaley I'm not some stupid new born vampire your talking to here!" Adrien snapped at her taking a couple steps too close to her, "I'm no fool that new Cullen child Bella is in fact your cousin Isabella Swan! Don't try and pretend it doesn't hurt you to see her that way to see her dead and like me. To see those clod eyes turn to you when before they showed such life to you."

"Adrien even if she was my cousin does it really concern you? No it doesn't so get out of my face!" Kaley shouted at him her hands so tightly balled up she could feel her nails cutting at her skin, "I can't stand the smell of blood in my face!"

She moved around him and as she walked to the door she could feel her anger and her sorrow mingling together. He was right she did despise vampires very much. It wasn't that she didn't love the Cullen's family after everything they had done for her. But this was her real family they had intruded upon and she knew deep down that she was upset about it; of course she didn't want to admit it. Especially admitting it too Adrien that he was right. Anything about Adrien being right just made her nauseous to even think about it let alone try and admit it.

Before she could grasp the door knob Adrien had a hold of both her wrists twirling around forcing her to look him in the face. She refused to look him in the eyes, she knew better then to look a vampire in the eyes. Especially one as old as Adrien was after all this wasn't her first time with him. She should never have let him get this close, what was wrong with her? She continually stared at his chest finding that would be a safer place to look then his face. She knew trying to break his grip on her wrists would only actually break her wrists. So she continually stayed still and stared at his chest. That's when she saw the scar on his chest. For all she knew it could be a relatively normal scar amongst vampires. But she had to admit it did intrigue her, she wondered how long he'd had it? It was a fairly large scar of a cross burned into his skin. When had someone shoved a cross into his chest? That poor person had probably lost his or her life immediately following. But she couldn't help but think, why had she never noticed it before? He always wore button down shirts of course the top three or four buttons were always open. So why had she never seen that scar before? Wait why was she noticing this scar now? Why was she actually caring about this stupid scar on this cruel vindictive vampire before her? This couldn't be healthy for her. What was he doing to her? Why did she have to so feeble and weak in front of him?

She shook her head slightly trying to regain her composure she stated with venom in her voice, "Let go of me right this minute Adrien."

"Why are you so stubborn with me?" Adrien sighed he slowly let her arms go to her sides as he still held on to her wrists, "I don't understand you. Why do you fight against me so? Why do you deny what you obviously want to explore and poke and prod?"

"Poke and prod? Are you insane? You are a vampire who on a number of occasions-" Kaley shouted into his face only to have him twirl her around.

He had his hand over her mouth and his other hand tightly holding onto her wrists.  
She could barely feel her hands and fingers. It infuriated her to have him have caught her off guard so. She never turned her back on a vampire so why had she done it now? She usually never let a vampire get so close to her without a stake in between the two of them. Why had she for some insane reason thought that just cause she was here at Hogwarts was she safe from this monster? Damn it! She cursed her stupidity over and over again as she struggled against him to get free.

"Please do not struggle against me Kaley." Adrien whispered in her ear the clear seductive voice sounded so eager so hungry to her.

She ceased all struggles and waited for when Adrien would finally let her go or just kill her. One or the other let it happen already she thought. Standing with him so close to her was beginning to itch at her skin. He was a dead corpse on her and she loathed every moment he was this close to her. This wasn't at all fair, stupid vampires and there stupid insane strength. If he was a normal human she could've taken him on. Well maybe not head on anyways she thought after wards. He was after all a good foot and a half taller then her. Then again everyone was taller then her.

"Now that you are calmed down may we continue to talk without the arousing struggles?" Adrien's still seductive hungry voice whispered gently in her ear.

"What do you want to talk about Adrien?" Kaley stated she was sure that he could feel her shivering against him. It wasn't out of fear or coldness, just the way he was speaking was causing it, "I don't see what you and I have to talk about unless its my fist going into your face."

"Kaley please, I am trying my hardest to be on my best behavior." Adrien pleaded his hand resting on hers.

"If it is such a test of your will power then just leave instead of dealing with it." Kaley suggested trying to be helpful, "Why go through this all? Vampires aren't meant to play nice with witches. We've already seen that you a vampire and myself a witch do not play nice at all."

"But I want to play nice with a certain witch." Adrien stated so softly Kaley had almost missed what he had said, "Our first encounter was a mistake that still haunts me as I am sure it haunts you."

"Your kidding yourself if you think that you scare me!" Kaley scoffed at him hoping that her voice didn't betray her.

"Then tell me my dear why do you shiver this close to me?" Adrien stated slight humor in his voice as he stated it, "I can feel almost taste your heartbeat, it beats so feverently. I'm not sure if its out of fear or if its maybe something else."

She didn't know why he was saying these things to her but she was acutely uncomfortable in this situation. She wanted away from it all. Adrien always confused her he never treated her like a normal vampire would to a human. Not since their first enounter, he had always treated her differnelty after that. She wasn't sure why but she knew it couldn't be for any good reason. She had to keep her neck alive, she had too much to live for after all. Even if she had lost some of the things that kept her so lively in this insane messed up world.

That's when she felt it. He was relaxing taking it easy around her. She never thought she would feel him relax and through sheer fear she ran from him. He could've stopped her she knew that but he didn't. She really didn't want to know why he didn't stop her. All she knew is that she had her freedom and she would run for it. He simply just let her go. Let her run away from the monster he was. The hallways should've been full of students but it must be late she had no idea how long she had stayed in that small classroom with Adrien. The students must've been in bed as she should be. She was too freaked out to go to bed though instead she ran all the way to the classroom that she had instructed Albus take the Cullen's children too. Taking the steps at a two she ran and ran. her heat beating feverntly she tried her hardest to not look behind her. she feared that if she looked she would see Adrien coming after her his teeth bared and ready to rip her throat out.

She rounded the corner and jerking the door open shut it closed behind her locking it as she regained her breathing pattern back. She turned around to see Albus and the children well sort of children staring at her in shock and surprise. Kaley rolled her eyes and simply slumped to the ground too tired and too shocked and surprised herself to care what they thought of her at the moment. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Kaley!" Albus shouted running to her aid, "What ever is the matter Kaley?"

She felt him help her to her feet and to a seat by her cousin Bella. Kaley couldn't help but put her head in her hands and shed that one single tear of hers. She knew no one would be able to tell that she had done it except maybe her cousin. She silently thanked her mother for teaching her that at least before taken away from her. Thank god that Bella never really ever could understand it.

"Kaley what is the matter?" Alice asked her voice so full of worry and genuine grief, "Did something happen while you were speaking to Adrien?"

"Did he hurt you?" Albus snapped out quickly.

She looked up at his face finally. He was always so worried about her, just as she had said like a second father. Shaking her head to his question she found it nearly impossible to concentrate on any one thing. Her mind was racing with all the possiblities. Everything that was around her, the spinning out of the little control she thought she had. She wondered what would've happened if Adrien hadn't let her go back in that classroom? What would've happened if she didn't havet his cursed power in her? What would've happened if Bella had stayed human? What would've happened if her parents had never died?

Her sad eyes looked up at Albus and smiling weakly she whispered to him, "I'm exhausted and the children have class in the morning. Someone should call for Adrien and allow him to show the children where they will be sleeping for the next 7 years."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hello everyone! I finally finished it with such a weird and sad note! Please continue to read this small little story. What little talent I may have with sadistic stories is at least entertaining to those who read them! **

**Thank you to all that read my stories and I will so continue to write as long as I can!**

**Please enjoy and have a great summer! Maybe here where I live the rain is done hopefully!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kaley trembling and terrified went straight to her bed without changing

Kaley trembling and terrified went straight to her bed without changing. She didn't care that her robes would get all wrinkled that she'd have to fix them for tomorrow. She wanted the comfort of her bed and her blankets wrapped around her. For a while she simply laid there curled up in a ball her blankets wrapped securely around her. She knew very well what she was so scared of. She knew that he could rip the blankets to shreds just like he could rip her heart out with a simple gesture. Horrified Kaley slowly took the blanket off her head; her features were so delicately portrayed in fear. Anyone who might look at her would've sworn that she saw a ghost or something. As she laid in her bed the semi darkness all around her. She looked to her nightstand where a lone candle flickered on her bedside.

She sat up and took a look around her room; it was a mess as usual she thought rolling her eyes. You could tell that she often brought her work with her to her room as books and tanks were scattered amongst the room. Not that her classroom was all that far from her room she thought briefly. She had never really been very organized about those kinds of things. But she was very organized about hiding the things she was afraid to remember. They were stuffed under her bed in an ancient suitcase. Slowly she got out of the bed and dragged it out she didn't want to bring it out. Heaving and throwing it on the bed she jumped back on to the bed rolling up in the blankets. She didn't want to open it still, but she had to remind herself of the danger that was in the form of a man. The form of a man that she was greatly intrigued but yet couldn't allow herself to ever get close too. At one point she had trusted him just like she had trusted all the others. She gradually opened the cover and revealing what looked like the remnants of what her desk had been like last year.

Papers were littered in the suitcase, papers and folders medical folders by the logos on the front that was. It was such a mess; everything seemed normal except there was one small cat looking creature in the suitcase as well. The little animal looked so out of the place amongst the debris. She remembered the little cat very well. She picked the germ filled stuffed animal up and held onto it. Her father had gone out to get this for her the day she was born. Her mother had told her that her father had been so absentminded the day that she was born that he had been so incoherent. He was thrilled he was scared he was just happy to have a little girl. Her father had always said that while she lay asleep in her crib holding onto the thing that she and the animal were the same size. Apparently she'd been a freakishly small baby her father had always teased her about. She took in the smell of the old battered stuffed animal and sighed. The smell reminded her of her parents so vividly. She set the small animal aside gently and went through the papers.

They were all a blur to her as she went through them. She had seen these papers a million times, and she went over them like clockwork. She knew exactly what she was looking for this time. With a dreading sinking feeling she knew she would find it buried at the bottom. A long time ago when she had decided to keep these papers hidden, she had hidden these particular medical folders at the bottom. As she went through the papers she found the last will and testaments of her parents declaring she receive everything of there's. Briefly and almost painfully she glimpsed a picture of their lifeless faces in the photographs the police had shown her to identify her parents with. She had remembered those pictures for the longest time. She used to wake up in a sweat hearing them calling to her, those dead lifeless faces speaking to her in her dreams. She would never admit it to anyone but that had to be probably the hardest thing for her to get over. After many years she did get over it, but she had to confess that the thought of those times now brought shivers. Even if there was some magical way for her to hear her parent's voices she wouldn't even remember them. They were so blurred in her memory; certain parts of her life were clear as day. But there voices, they were beginning to disappear. She remembered their words but not really the way their voices sounded. She was of course losing her parents.

She kept digging through the suitcase seeing her entire life in a suitcase was kind of sad she thought insecurely. Every problem every thing she wanted to forget that was too hard for her to face was buried in this suitcase. That's probably why she hid it under her bed so no one would ever find it. If someone ever did find it well there went her reputation she thought as she rolled her eyes.

As she finally reached the bottom she could instantly tell from the few dried blood spots that this was the folder she needed to look at. A folder she knew well would scare her back into her keeping her comfort zone to just her and no one else. Picking up the folder and with a dread she lightly touched the blood spots on the front. It was like it was yesterday she remembered looking at this folder when it had no blood on it. Clean and cut precisely the way she used to think the world was like. She had been foolish to trust a vampires and she had to remind herself why. Finally she opened the folder and saw everything lay before her. She took a deep breath in and red the reports the doctors gave her. They all red that when she'd arrived at the hospital she was barely breathing, that none of the doctors had ever seen so much blood on one person. All the doctors that had treated her she remembered them telling her that there was a possibility of becoming a vampire, of course it had never happened. Kaley had made sure of that. Through a painful process that had nearly taken her life she had made sure that she would never turn into that creature. Was that why it hurt her so much to see Bella like that? The fears that she possessed couldn't be related to what her cousin had decided to become.

Kaley picked up the picture of herself that the Daily Prophet had taken when they had heard of the attack. She held the picture so delicately in her hands. It scared her the way she looked. The scars still bothered her immensely when she would see them. It angered her more that the monster that had given her those scars was here at her school, with her students, and well practically her family. If anything ever happened to any of the professors here cause of the danger brought in under her supervision, she'd die from the guilt. If Adrien killed anyone here she knew in her heart she would never be able to return back to Hogwarts.

As she stared at the picture the bloody picture that because of the magical world moved. Seeing yourself over and over screaming in pain and the blood trickling down your arms and head was a tad unnerving. That had to be one thing she hated about the magical world was the picture all-moving. After this attack she remembered how she turned against vampires. She made to protect herself after that, made sure she was ready for any time they may turn on her if she saw them. She loved the Cullen's family dearly but she didn't trust them when they turned on there blood lust. She wanted to trust them like the way she used too. Before her attack, before her family died, before Bella turned. She shoved the picture down and closing the folder tightly she held onto it for dear life. She loathed him for what he had done too her. After all her fighting and control not to shiver every time she came face to face with another vampire. After all the therapy and the training she went through she couldn't let Adrien bring all that down around her. She wanted her revenge on him, but she knew better then to try anything. Albus would be extremely disappointed in her.

Falling back on her massive pillows she buried herself under one and still clutching at the blanket and the folder alike she fell straight asleep. She didn't dream anymore so she wasn't afraid of waking up in a terror. One great thing about having so many nightmares after a while you got used to them.

* * *

Silently Edward and Bella followed Adrien all the way to the Tower where they would be sleeping. They had been told that they were being given a special room with their own bathroom and shower. Albus wasn't sure how well there control was when they saw simply naked flesh. Especially with Bella's control still somewhat shaky. Bella fidgeted somewhat the entire way there. When finally they were both in the room with the door shut securely. She ran to the bed and jumped upon it with a speed so unnatural. Adrien knew well the feeling of the run. He smirked as he saw her smiling and laughing now completely away from the smell of humans. They had built these rooms to secure off the smell off the humans, in order to give the vampires a little time to relax and just be vampires.

"You are still learning aren't you Isabella Cullen?" Adrien asked locking eyes with her his voice so soft but yet so clear.

"Yes I am still new to being a vampire. But Edward and the others have been teaching me. They have all been such angels to me in this new learning curve of mine." Bella stated giggling a little as she took in their room, "It's nice to be away from the smell of them all. I never realized how hard it was to control yourself around me Edward when I was human. It was really difficult to keep up pretences like that for so long."

"Trust me Edward and you as well Bella that Kaley is extremely proud of you all, she probably will never tell you. But trust me she is proud of you all for working so hard on your control." Adrien said with a sad smile on his face as he sat himself down in one of the plump chairs, "She will love you for it more then you will ever know."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked his voice cold and suspicion lining his voice.

"Just the sheer fact that you all learned to eat and to control your self's is a feat that you should be proud of." Adrien whispered waving his hand around as he spoke.

"How well do you know Kaley?" Edward asked still standing close to the door.

"I know Kaley extremely well Edward." Adrien whispered looking now at him his words were so calculated showing no signs of what he really felt. He had centuries of practise to show nothing unless he wanted to, "I can truly say that no one knows Kaley quite like I do Edward and most likely no one will ever know her the way I do."

"Know her well; Adrien she seems to incalculably detest you in a very severe sense that I have never come across in my entire life. I don't think she'll ever admit it but I would swear that I saw a little fear in her eyes when she first saw you tonight." Edward stated his voice matter of fact that of course was nothing but the truth.

"No she will never admit her fears or her worries to anyone that is definitely true Edward." Adrien stated with a whimsical smile on his face.

"Adrien I asked Kaley why she hated you so much. You know what she told me?" Edward replied his voice still quite frozen towards Adrien.

"She told you to ask me the next time that you are alone with me." Adrien replied sighing as he sat heavily in the chair by the small fire in the middle of the room, "You know that she does this every time to me. She never actually tells anyone the story; she just always tells whoever is asking to simply ask me when she isn't around."

"Why would she tell people to ask you every time? Does it hurt you to tell the story?" Bella asked as she made her way to stand by Edward.

"You have no idea how much it hurts for me to relive the story over and over. I have constant nightmares about it every night. But I think some days that she loves to remind me of the horrors that I committed on her." Adrien snapped his voice was so harsh towards them. But he wasn't angry with them just he as always, "The horrendous things that I did if I had just known how to control myself. To control myself much like you Edward learned to control yourself around Bella when she was human. Maybe things would be different between us. Maybe she wouldn't hate vampires so much, maybe she would still be fighting like she used to for our kind."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked he went and grabbed two chairs for himself and his wife Bella, "Kaley wouldn't fight for our kind, she has a hard time accepting us as it is."

"But she didn't always have a hard time Edward." Adrien stated with a smile he remembered, "She was so full of life back then, even after the deaths of her parents. She was such a child when she went to help us and cause of me I killed that innocence in her. I destroyed her dreams, her precious dreams."

"I don't understand Adrien." Bella whispered softly her voice tinged with curiosity but at the same time she was worried, "Will Kaley be mad if you tell us the story from the beginning?"

"She won't be mad but don't expect her to treat you differently because you know the truth. Kaley isn't like that, she'll treat you the same way she treats me Isabella Swan." Adrien stated with a grin he winked, "I've known from the very beginning. You have the same look that your cousin has when she's worried. No one would notice but a vampire maybe someone who actually knew Kaley for a tremendously long time might notice."

"So my secrets out…" Bella whispered lowering her head.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone." Adrien laughed waving the problem aside, "Really who would I tell anyways?"

"Will you tell us the story of Kaley from when you first met her?" Edward asked grabbing Bella's hand holding it gently; "Kaley as I'm sure you know doesn't really talk about herself that much doesn't talk about herself to us at all."

"It is a very long story to tell Edward." Adrien stated a soft kind smile on his face, as he looked them both in the eyes, "It will take a while."

"Well we don't sleep so we will not be tired for tomorrows classes Adrien." Edward stated laughing a little, "Please if not for me will you at least tell Bella. She knows very little of her cousin, Kaley is so protective of herself."

"With good reason Edward with very good reason to be." Adrien stated leaning back in his chair comfortably, "But yes I will tell you both no worries. Kaley immediately changed shortly after she graduated from Hogwarts.

"Kaley was so enthusiastic after she graduated from Hogwarts. As most students are, they think they know everything. They think that they are ready for the malicious and spiteful world that awaits them and just cause they are know considered adults. At this time Kaley and Albus were very close together at this point, like father and daughter almost everyone used to say. After 7 years of helping her realize it wasn't her fault that it was fate for her to go on and for her parents to die. They were as close as a daughter and a father could ever be. Everyone knew how hard Albus had been working on getting equal rights for vampires. It was a fight that Kaley was greatly interested in, and only because you Edward and you family. At the time I had been one of the few vampires who were willing to listen to their plans for our kind."

"There were other vampires interested in coming into the world with the witches and wizards?" Edward asked surprised himself that his kind would even think about it.

"Well yes and no, some of them came just too simply shoot down little Kaley. Albus had never really trusted vampires enough to meet them on their home grounds, but Kaley she always trusted vampires. Because your family Edward they are all so controlled and were always so careful around Kaley that she didn't fear vampires like a normal human should have feared us. She came by herself too meet with ten vampires all esteemed and with some sort of title."

"You were one of them?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes I was Bella; after all if I was on board with the regulations and the rules then every young vampire would be with me." Adrien stated a small smile on his face, "The Great War hero who couldn't even control himself around one little girl. My reputation has been shattered already among the vampire life."

"You attacked Kaley?" Edward bluntly asked his voice calm and neutral.

"I did Edward and I nearly killed her in the process unfortunately." Adrien said his eyes moving away from their immortal young faces, "I couldn't control myself, her blood sang to me beautifully calling too me. I barely heard a word she said that day I was trying so hard to concentrate on anything, to distract myself from her. The way she moved clumsy but yet still graceful. She was so sure of herself; she thought it was a bold move that the world needed in order to put peace between our kind and hers."

"Her blood sang to you?" Bella said looking to Edward, "Much like my blood sang to Edward when we first met."

"No Bella it couldn't be the same. Someone like Adrien as old as he his would've come across humans like this before." Edward said smiling a little as he said it.

"Actually Edward it is exactly that." Adrien stated his voice so full of remorse and sorrow, "I had never come across a human who affected me like that before. It startled me and I was quite unprepared, but of course I couldn't leave the room to take a breath and calm myself. Not in the middle of Kaley's presentation to us. Kaley was looking to bringing vampires into Hogwarts; of course it would be under special supervision in order to ensure the human children's to be safe. Then of course as clumsy as Kaley is she was passing out a copy of the agreement that her and Albus had come to terms with for us all too see. She of course had too right as she was passing me a paper she had to get of all things a paper cut.

"Right in front of me! I didn't have anytime to even warn her. It happened so quickly. I jumped her attacking at first just her finger eager for just a little taste of that precious blood that sang too me. Kaley screamed and fought against me, which only furthered to anger my animalistic side not too mention excite that side of me. I attacked at her throat she finally fell to the ground she was barely moving. But her blood was everywhere, it was on me and in my throat I couldn't control myself. I think there were three of the others who tried to stop me with no luck. I threw them off me like they were simply rag dolls. I hated myself; I couldn't control anything that I was doing. The others 6 they didn't care not for Kaley, they knew that I had destroyed what ever hope that Albus or Kaley had of bringing vampires into Hogwarts forever."

"Well if someone fights for it now I'm sure people will listen." Bella stated looking from Edward's grave face to Adrien's shaking head, "Why won't they listen?"

"Because Adrien attacked Kaley almost to the point of death if anyone even knew that Adrien was here he'd be killed on sight." Edward whispered his voice so severe and serious, "Vampires have an instant death notice from our sort of Parliament that I told you about and the Wizards world. Adrien exposed us; we should actually kill him now. We of course won't Adrien."

"What ever happened to Kaley?" Bella asked softly, "Is she a vampire? Cause of the poison from your teeth?"

"No Kaley made absolutely sure that'd she'd never turn into a vampire. She nearly killed herself when they put her in isolation no one ever thinks to check the innocent looking ones. Especially how delicate looking she is, her soft smile and her wide innocent eyes when they first take you in. Now she may be a hard ass back then she was a little doll handcrafted through pain and torture. Well she had secretly brought a knife into the isolation room with her." Adrien said smiling delicately, "She hated the fact that some of her blood was poisoned, could barely stand the thought that I had dirtied her blood. She told Albus with absolute resolve to pump her blood out and clean her blood. Give her blood transfusions over and over till the poison was gone. The doctors refused of course, there were too many liabilities in order for them to do it. When Albus told her it wasn't possible, that it might kill her in the end anyways. That she was going to have to live with being a vampire for the rest of her eternal life. She refused to believe that she was destined to become a monster; after all with that power coursing through her she knew it wasn't a possibility. She knew that the only way she was going to get out of isolation out of being a vampire was that she had to deal with it herself. Kaley took that knife and cut her throat out the stitches where I had attacked her. She drained her blood from there and with an expertise I never thought she had, ripped part of her shirt up and quickly wrapped up her wound again. You can for sure say that Kaley was stubborn, far too stubborn.

"The first time she did they removed the knife and stitched her back up immediately. If they only knew Kaley they would've realized that she had other knifes that she had brought with her. She wasn't stupid, she knew that they still wouldn't do it after the first time so she continued to do it. When they had found all those knifes they even moved her to another isolation room. She simply used her magic to unstitch and drain her blood again and again. Finally the doctors resolved that if she was stubborn about this that they might as well do it themselves to prevent any infections that might occur."

"Did it work?" Bella asked Adrien her voice so soft and scared.

"Of course it did Bella, your cousin is not a vampire. Your cousin is far too strong to allow the poison to ever take her over. She was in a great deal of pain for months while this happened. The draining of the blood and the burning sensation that you feel when you're about to die. It was a great ordeal for Kaley to go through." Adrien whispered locking eyes with her his grey eyes were so cold as he hid his emotions, "But ever since then Kaley isolated herself from any vampire. Yes she kept in contact with your family Edward but did you ever see her? No she couldn't allow herself to trust vampires again. I think that was another reason that she was so upset about you becoming one of us Bella."

"But it was my choice not hers, she knew that I loved Edward with all my heart." Bella protested holding onto dear life to Edward's hand.

"Imagine how it must feel Bella for Kaley to see you this way. Not only are you dead to the world but you have become what she fears the most." Adrien stated appealing to Bella's still human emotions, "She won't admit it but maybe after some time she will accept vampires safely back into her life."

"You love her don't you Adrien?" Edward openly asked staring at him with an intensity that startled his wife Bella.

"I know you can't read my thoughts Edward so how did you figure that out?" Adrien stated laughing at him a little, "No one has ever found that out. I believe Kaley just figured out that little fact tonight."

"The way you talk about her." Edward whispered fondly, "You speak about her with such a tenderness that I always used to speak about Bella with that I actually still speak about her with."

"Edward you are a very astute vampire even without your special abilities you have an amazing gift of reading people." Adrien stated as he stood up smiling down at him, "I think we will be great friends this year Edward."

"I would like that very much Adrien." Edward stated standing up he extended his hand to Adrien.

Adrien took his hand brusquely and shook it vigorously, "But of course Edward! But I really should be going now. It's nearly dawn you will have to be careful of the sun you two and careful of any other little things around the humans. Don't make the same mistakes that I made."

Adrien went towards the door as he went for the doorknob Bella grabbed his hand. He smiled briefly as she held his hand in her small hands just like Kaley's hands were he thought vaguely. So soft and small and delicate what he wouldn't give to have Kaley touch him like her cousin does.

"She will forgive you soon Adrien." Bella whispered holding onto his hand still, "Kaley won't admit it she can't she's afraid I believe, but she does care about you even though you scare her. She has a lot to deal with and I hope to take some of that worry off of her shoulders in order for her to open up to your love. In order to open up to anyone for love, for anything to make that loneliness in her eyes disappear."

"You are very kind Bella but I don't believe that will ever happen." Adrien stated removing Bella's hands from his, "She is quite set in her ways; she is completely fine with being alone. She's been alone for most of her life for me to try and interrupt her perfect little life is intolerable of me. I understand her more then you do Bella. I did after all taste her blood not you. Remember that your cousin is an amazing woman, strong and loving and caring she tried to change the world. Unfortunately her dreams will never come true even with me around."

With that he opened the door and left the two of them with each other's thoughts. Bella didn't understand why the two of them had to hurt so much. She understood why Kaley was so careful and protective of herself now though. It made sense, don't get attached to people and there would be no pain. But she had gotten attached to people whether she liked it or not. Kaley was important to Albus, to her, to the entire Cullen's family, to this school, and most importantly to Adrien.

Edward and her lay in bed and Edward couldn't help but think that maybe because Bella and him was working out so well. Maybe just maybe Adrien and Kaley would sooner or later work out.

* * *

Kaley awoke in her bed she threw of the huge pillow the papers spiralling all over. She had felt something near her and it startled her. It smelt oddly like blood and the earth, was there a dead body in her room. Turning around she saw her parents faces in front of her there mouths grotesquely rotted into perpetual screams. She screamed herself jumping off the bed and far to the window. They walked towards her there hands stretched out there fingers reaching for her moving trying to get too her. She couldn't move as they came closer and closer to her she didn't know what to do. She tried to remember her magic and banish their souls to a restful sleep but she couldn't remember anything. All she could remember was the pain of there deaths that she felt. But she could also feel there sorrow their hatred towards her. They were angry with her for killing them.

"NO!" Kaley screamed she jerked up in her bed the papers flying all around her. Her breathing was irregular but it was dawn and there were no zombie parents in her room, "It was just a stupid dream."

She fell back on her bed turning on her side she stared out the window watching the sunrise. She hated dreams, why was she all of a sudden remembering everything. Stupid Adrien brought up these feelings in her and she knew it. Her new year would go by with no instances of trouble or problems. If Adrien tried to get any closer to her this year she'd plunge that stake right into his heart as he lay in the dungeons all alone and clod and dead.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hello we all know that I own nothing of Twilight or of the Harry Potter series. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kaley laid in her bed still motionless contemplating on what she could use to plunge into Adrien's cold lifeless body

Kaley laid in her bed still motionless contemplating in the early dawn on what she could use to plunge into Adrien's cold lifeless body. After what had happened last night she had to keep her guard up more fervently now. Adrien was a dangerous monster she couldn't let the safety of Hogwarts cloud her judgement. She knew what he was capable of, and if he even harmed one of the students here she would take great pleasure in killing him. She wanted to watch those dead eyes of his close forever. To watch his body crumbling in upon itself betraying him in his last moment. He was a conniving and devious vampire and she had to be cautious of him. He was simply playing, toying around with her. What else did a vampire decades old really have for entertainment? The silly little human girls of course she thought sarcastically rolling her eyes. She loathed every part of him, and she didn't just hate him cause of what he did to her. She just could never bring herself to really like him, even before the incident. His revolting strength that only served a reminder to Kaley how feeble and fragile she really was compared to him. His reflexes were faster then hers; his senses were acute enough to hear her blood pumping through her veins. Really what chance did she ever have in a one on one fight with him? Her body compared to his was pretty much made of pudding while his was a rock hard a sculpture. His strong arms could encircle her throat crushing the life out of her. One of her hands automatically moved to her throat grimacing slightly at the thought. She had a brief twinge in her thoughts as she thought about his hands stealing the life out of her.

She couldn't help it as petty and vain as it may make her look. But she wouldn't lie she hated him for his ravishingly good looks. He always knew just what to say to make her feel ugly and disgusting. She knew that she wasn't exactly the most gorgeous thing out there but still. Her whole life she'd always been around perfection, she wasn't surprised that she had some feelings of inadequacy comparisons. Not that it really mattered she thought sarcastically, who would ever like or even love someone covered in scars? Thanks Adrien probably was his plan to keep her alone and miserable for the remainder of her disgusting life. Grumbling she jumped out of her bed and went to her hanging mirror door she looked at herself or more so examined. She observed and took note of her dark circles her uncivilized hair, she always hated bed hair. Sometimes she wished she could be just a little bit prettier then she was. When she thought about it she really wasn't the whole prom queen type so really that beauty would've been wasted on her. Maybe God had seen what she would become and knew to make her ugly she thought bitterly. She knew that she was more the farm girl out back wrestling with a pig. She knew she couldn't be the spoiled brand name kind of girl who always went to daddy for everything. She looked at herself with a delicate look in here eyes as she examined features that were much her mothers in her. She had to admit that she favoured these features more so then any of the others. She had spent years examining pictures trying to figure out what her mother left her. Rolling her eyes she shook her head she had to get out of those depressing thoughts. She then turned sharply away from the mirror and went about her room.

Grabbing a pair of jeans she quickly zipped them up she quickly secured them with a black leather belt. Trading her formal shirt for a black t-shirt that said bite me. She couldn't help but smile a little as she thought what her new found students would think of this shirt. She slipped on last a teal zip up sweater. She ran about her room getting ready and working to get all her papers together for class. That had to be the only thing she always forgot were her stupid lecture notes. The other teachers always made fun of how scatter brained she was when it came to her classes. But in her defence sooner or later everything came together just in time for her students. She was beginning to become accustomed too well to bullshitting to her class on some occasions. Shoving all her papers and books into her little bag she smiled triumphantly as she was sure that she didn't forget anything. She knew well that when it came to teach she would remember what she forgot. Taking a long look out the window it wasn't even close to even go downstairs and have a little something to eat.

She knew that she had at least another hour or two before class actually began. She finally sighed and turned around to her bed. She took a look at all the scattered papers and knew she had to clean them up before she left. Unfortunately that stupid dream had startled her so that her papers were flung all over the place. She silently cursed herself for being such a child about the stupid dream. Crouching down on the floor she began to pick them up one by one sorting and filing them back away in the old suitcase. She leapt onto her bed and began to get the papers scattered here. As she went to grab one paper she realized that she had never seen it before. She should know she'd been through these papers so many times reminding her of the dangers of vampires. She turned it over and to her astonishment saw that it had her mothers beautifully scripted words on it. Her mother had written this for her. How long had it been in that suitcase? She took a look at the suitcase and saw that the top satin lining of the suitcase had been ripped. It must've ripped when she had jumped in her bed this morning.

She took the paper gently and went to sit on her window's edge. Lightly with her finger tips she touched the words on the paper. They were really there; they didn't disappear after a single touch. Her mother had written this before she died; she wondered if maybe she had been under her mother's watchful gaze as she wrote this. What could've been going through her mother's head as she had written this to her little girl? A little girl that Kaley was sure had to have been playing outside at the time? All the emotions all the pain her mother must've felt trying to communicate one last time to her. The letter red:

_My Dearest Daughter_

_If you are reading this letter then the worst has happened to your father and I. Please I implore you do not be angry with the Cullen's family for telling you the truth. We had wanted to tell you ourselves but we could never find the right words to explain it to you. Please forgive us. The Cullen's had tried everything in there power to keep us as long in your life as they could. We asked them to explain to you why it was our destiny to leave you. Trust me Kaley it was not an easy feat for your father and I to just give up and let go of you. But we both knew and understood that our own destiny would hinder yours. I can only imagine how you have grown into a gorgeous woman, strong and independent. I must admit that I fear that with your father and me no longer in your life that you may have already closed yourself off from the others. Kaley do not shelter that beautiful heart of yours from the world. I do not know what has happened in your life so far, all the trails and pain you must have gone through by now. Your loneliness and delicate feelings of getting close to another in your fear of losing them. Kaley you can't let that conniving power inside you twist who you are. You are right to be afraid of it, but don't hide yourself away from what is truly important. You do have family still Kaley, the Cullen's family would never leave you be until the day you die. They will always be there where we were not._

_I want you to know that your father and I are proud of you no matter what has happened to you. If we had been able to share more of your life I believe we would have been the privileged ones._

_Remember my beautiful daughter that your parents are always beside you_

_Love you eternally forever_

_Your mother and father_

She was far too numb to think of really anything at the moment. She couldn't believe it; her mother had planted this letter in her suitcase knowing that she'd take it with her no matter what. Most likely Alice had told her mother where to hide the letter so that she'd find it at a later date. Her mother had thought of everything so beautifully. She couldn't believe that they could ever be proud of her. Her entire life she was sure that if they'd been alive long enough to see what she'd turned into that they would disown her. How could Kaley blame them really? She used to have such a kind loving heart that trusted everyone around her; she used to be that little girl who held onto her daddy when scared. But that girl had been before her incident with reality those long years ago. She wasn't stupid anymore, she knew now that not everyone was all sunshine and rainbows. What parent could possible be proud of a daughter like her? But something inside her screamed at her telling her that it didn't matter; she had her proof that they were proud of her. It was right here in her hands, at the moment she couldn't help but stare at the piece of paper. In all her life she had never thought that her parents would ever be proud of her. Though they didn't really say to her face this was just as good she thought especially if your parents had been taken away from you.

She finally got control of her emotions and carefully placed the letter back into the suitcase amongst the other papers of her life. A part of her didn't really want to let it go but she couldn't let herself become wrapped up in a time that was long gone. Kaley really sometimes wished that there was some spell to bring her parents back to life forever. Deep down she knew that even if there was, they wouldn't come back the same as they were. She sternly closed the suitcase and placed it back under her bed. This was going to be a great day she thought sarcastically as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

She really had no care that there would be no one up. She just really wanted to get out of her room. As she saw it she needed something to do anything to get her mind of her long dead parents. She'd go and take a walk around the lake get in a little exercise before her classes. Maybe a couple of the mermaids might pop up and have a conversation with her. That was a big maybe though. She exited through her classroom made her way down the millions of stairs. Kaley had always hated how many freaking stairs there was in this place. It was crazy ridiculous. A possible way to keep the kids in shape she thought, that would be something some crazy old wizards and witches might do back then. A way to make school even more of a torture experience she thought.

Walking down the grand stairs and out through the Great Hall. She made her way down towards the lakes surface. This had to be the nicest thing about living here at Hogwarts she got to spend as much time investigating the grounds then anyone. She walked around the lake a couple of times before she finally rested down on the ground over looking the lake. She marvelled at the stillness of the lake, how gorgeous it was as the sun continued to rise awakening everyone to a new day. She smiled briefly there was nothing more beautiful or gorgeous then nature. She loved living here, she loved being here.

"Don't you miss Forks a little bit Kaley?" Edwards clear articulate voice stated behind her.

She turned around to be greeted by Edward Cullen; the two of them had been very close before her incident before she went to school. She remembered he used to sing her to sleep when she was restless. Those couple of months that she had lived with the Cullen family unafraid of them all. She then remembered her mother's words in the letter, telling her that she would always have family. The Cullen's family was a part of her family that they would always be there for her. She had to admit that she missed being so close with Edward. She actually used to have a crush on him ironically. She had thought that he was a god just like her cousin thought. But he had his goddess her younger cousin Bella. At least someone got to end Edward's loneliness. She remembered very clearly all there conversations, how he had always felt like he was an outsider. Even amongst his own family each member of his family at the time had someone to be with. Now he had that someone her cousin. Ironically Kaley though had been her closet connection to normal through her entire life. But she knew that her cousin wouldn't see it that way. After all Kaley had pretty much been a mother to her all her life.

"Morning Edward," Kaley whispered with a little regret in her voice, "What are you doing out here so early?"

He came and took a seat beside her she marvelled at how graceful he was, "Remember not the sleeping kind of person."

"Oh right it has been a long time since I've been around vampires." Kaley stated smiling fondly as she looked back over the lakes surface, "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing out here?"

"Adrien told Bella and me the story of you two last night." Edward whispered so softly that Kaley's human ears barely heard it, "I understand why you've distanced yourself from all of us now."

"Edward please do not take offence to the big mess of him and I. It was a long very long time ago; I've grown up a little." Kaley said looking over at him smiling softly at him, "I'm not that head strong girl fresh out of school anymore. I actually have a head on these two shoulders now; it's not full of hot air anymore."

"Why couldn't you trust us after it happened?" Edward asked a little twinge of sorrow was held in his eyes for her to see, "We all missed you so much, a letter here and there but never anything that told us what you were doing; or at least where you were. After all we only learned a little while ago about what you've been doing. Fighting and protecting for these students, for this magical world. All the stories that Albus told us he spoke about you with such pride in his voice. Everything that you've done and become. Why wouldn't you tell us that?"

"Look Edward I was really afraid after what happened to me." Kaley whispered feebly looking down at her feet.

"But you still fought to stay here at Hogwarts?" Edward protested, "Around all these magical creatures. There more dangerous then we…your family back home that is."

"But you're not my family Edward!" Kaley stated shaking her head, "Your just people who took me in when I had no one else. I will whither and die away soon while you all shall remain immortal forever! How am I supposed to call that a family?"

"Why would you fight to stay at Hogwarts but not fight against your insecurities to see us?" Edward asked his voice sounded so small and frightened of the answer.

"I was scared of everything after what happened with Adrien. I could barely come back here once I was healed and officially human." Kaley whispered softly her gaze returning to the lake so intent and serious on her memories.

"But you are so strong Kaley." Edward whispered pleading almost for her to see his side.

"But I wasn't strong back then!" Kaley said her voice was filled with disgust, "I hated myself after what happened I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. Do you realize how much make up I put on my neck in order for these scars to not scare my students?

"Albus had to help me after I came back so much. He had so much patience with me. He had to pretty much re-teach me to go about without jumping when a broom fell down. You really don't understand how scary it is till you're on the other end of those fangs of yours Edward. It took me a long time to trust normal people, I wasn't just simply afraid of vampires after it happened. Vampires may be just monsters to other people but to me they were normal people. I had been around your family for so long I was used to vampires. I had been betrayed by the people that I had learned to fight for."

"So you blame my family for your pain?" Edward asked looking up at her with wide eyes.

"No I don't blame your family I blame myself. I have blamed myself for all these years." Kaley stated locking eyes with him she had no fear of Edward she knew he would never hurt her, "I knew the truth of vampires but I wanted to believe that all vampires could be like the ones I grew up with. But there is a very big difference between civilized vampires and well the others who laughed as I lay bleeding to death on that cave floor."

"I never had understood why you'd distanced yourself from everyone, even me especially." Edward stated his own eyes intent upon the lake, "I was really hurt when we stopped hearing from you Kaley. I think of everyone I took it the hardest, but I knew that something must've happened to you. Or something in your destiny had finally taken you away from our family."

"Edward I'm sorry, I know I should've explained to you all but I could barely even think about the situation let alone explain it." Kaley stated sighing she shook her head, "I know it's my responsibility that it happened, stupidest thing to ever happen hey. I almost get killed cause of a stupid paper cut. Lamest newspaper headline hey? Death by paper cut!"

"Do you think you will ever forgive Adrien?" Edward asked looking at her face for a reaction to his name, "It wasn't really all his fault."

Her face turned to Edward cold and hard her eyes filled with a fury he had never seen in her eyes before, "I can never forgive Adrien!"

"That's awful Kaley." Edward stated rising to his feet, "If you both could get over the past I believe that you two could be good friends if you let it."

"A human and a vampire being friends are like mixing oil and water." Kaley grumbled glaring at him.

"You and I do pretty well as friends I think." Edward stated walking away from her making his way back up to the castle.

Kaley muttered, "You and I are different."

Rolling her eyes she bit on her lip a little annoyed at Edward. She had always had a theory that if her and Adrien had never had there little incident that they could've been friends. Even possibly they could've been allies in that fight back then. She had always known that he had supported her ideas back then, but now was a little different. But as it stood now, Kaley was too afraid of him to even try anything. She couldn't let go of the fact that he had almost killed her. Even worse, he had almost turned her into a vampire. How do you forgive that? Not that eternally being a teen would be that bad…but she wasn't ready to let go of all her human needs. She actually quite enjoyed being human. All the fleeting emotion that everyone went through, it was something to feel at least she thought to herself.

She made her way back up to the castle grumbling and cursing Edward a little for bringing up the stupid conversation. He did always know how to rub her the wrong way if he felt like it. But she knew the only reason that he did it was to try and help her. How could she ever forgive Adrien? Maybe Edward was right, maybe it wasn't his fault completely. She stood in the doorway looking at all the children running to get there food laughing and screaming. They were all so blissfully unawares of the danger that was within these halls now. But they were always ecstatically unawares of everything she thought sarcastically. Just wait till they actually have to pick up those wands and point them onto another human being. She smiled and waved hello as some of them saw her wishing her good morning. They were all excited to be back with there friends, she knew that excitement would vanish when they got to class. Deep down in her heart she knew that this was going to be a hard year as much as she didn't want it to be. Stupid years always had some new threat coming around, and this time it had to be connected to her didn't it? Maybe this was some way the universe was telling her grow up and get over your problems. Rolling her eyes she kept her smile purposefully in place as she continued to watch the children. She knew something was going to happen and as soon as it happened a new year would come and bring more trouble. It always happens, especially with her three little troublemakers still in school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were magnets to danger.

"Good morning Kaley," A well-known voice whispered beside her his voice brought shivers up her spine.

"Go away I'm having a good morning." Kaley snapped not bothering to look at him.

"Come on now Kaley we have to be polite to each other at least for a little longer." He said staring ahead not bothering to take a look at her either, "How are you this morning?"

"I was great until you had to bring your ugly mug out of what decrepit coffin you crawled out of!" Kaley snapped turning to glare at him.

"There are those lovely eyes I like to see!" Adrien stated laughing at her, "With the same glare they always give me."

Kaley rolled her eyes shoved him away from her and walked furiously on into the Great Hall. She stormed up to the teachers table and plopped herself grumpily in her chair pulling food towards her. She took a look up and saw Adrien at the doors to the Great Hall smiling at her. He gave her a little wave and a gesture that infuriated her. The bastard blew her a kiss from across the Great Hall. What was this some sick sort of game he was playing on her? What was he thinking? Wait did he ever think about his actions? Probably not why would he? For one he was male why should he think even if he was breathing alive body? She glared at him wishing beyond anything that she could plunge a stake into that cold ass heart of his. No one would miss him…she just had to keep telling herself that. He might look like a handsome human but he was a corpse, a walking pretty corpse and that was all. She shook her head and looked over at Albus who from the way his eyes were was watching what was going on between them. He took a look at her his eyes a little narrowed in suspicion. He thought that she was with him in a more meaning full way. Her eyes widened and she snapped back to Adrien who was still grinning at her nodding his head.

She snapped back to Albus jumping to her feet and stated, "It's not what you're thinking he's obviously unstable and should be told to leave!!"

"Kaley I don't even want to know." Albus stated shaking his head he returned to looking at his food.

"No Albus honestly he's not safe to be here! Look at the way he is behaving now! He shouldn't be allowed to be stay here." Kaley stated desperately trying her best to get rid of the annoyance and the embarrassment, "You know I would never sleep with a dead body!"

"I really don't want to talk about this with my food still in front of me Kaley," Albus stated looking up at her with pleading eyes to stop, "He's staying no matter what you say to me about him. He's going to be teaching Drama, it's about time we had a bit of theatre around here. Should be interesting to see our students put a play wouldn't you say?"

"Oh you have to be kidding me…" Kaley whispered shaking her head.

"Go on and teach your classes." Albus stated waving her away, "It wouldn't do well for the professor to be late on her first day back."

"We all know I'm going to be late anyways." Kaley grumbled rolling her eyes at him glaring a little bit.

"Have fun in class Kaley." Albus stated to her as she stormed away from him.

"You used to say that when I was a student here it's just creepy when you it and I'm on your staff!" Kaley called over her shoulder still glaring a little at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sighing she entered her classroom quickly walking straight to the front of the class. She pretty much breezed through her first two classes. She had no real urge to properly teach, maybe tomorrow she would. It was going to be an extremely long day and she was none too happy. But as it stood today she wanted it to be over with and she wanted her bed and a big bag of chocolate. Stupid Adrien and his stupid idiotic behaviour were making her stress and crave bad food for her body. She cursed him and cursed him relentlessly as she went on through her lessons. She was a little distracted and even at the end of her first class almost forgot to assign them homework. Of course she didn't forget exactly her mind was just on another problem then grading a stupid paper.

Once her first two classes were done she knew she had about an hour before her next class showed up. That one would contain her cousin and her husband. She sat behind her desk putting her feet on the desk she leaned back in the chair. She rubbed at her temples to get the stupid headache to go away. She began to think about everything so far that had happened. Everything that had happened with Adrien in the small classroom when it had been just the two of them. She blushed crimson as she remembered his words "But I want to play nice with a certain witch". Did he really mean what she was thinking? Did he maybe have some sort of feelings for her? After all that the two of them had been through. Yes their first encounter was all that Edward knew about but there were many after that. He had for a long time restlessly stalked her. She had never known why he had she figured it was stupid fascination with the stupid human. Albus had convinced him to finally leave her be so the last 5 or so years she'd been living stress free. Remarkable how one man comes back into her life and manages to frustrate and stress her to the point that she was thinking of killing him. Then again who wouldn't want to kill the bastard she thought smugly.

Smiling slightly though she couldn't help but laugh about how she had reacted to something as stupid as Adrien blowing her a kiss? It was so stupid she thought. Through her years there were other guys who had done worse to her. But a simple thing as blowing a kiss to her in the Great Hall had upset her so much. The stupid action had her so flabbergasted and quickly trying to explain to everyone especially Albus. Adrien knew exactly how to push her buttons and she was beginning to think he even enjoyed getting a rise out of her. She thought about Edwards words "If you both could get over the past I believe that you two could be good friends if you let it." What did Edward even mean by those words? Did Adrien tell them about what had happened between the two of them last night? If he did he would be so dead she thought. That would be so embarrassing. She wasn't even going to tell Albus about what had happened.

"That is an odd way to get ready for your next class Kaley." The bastard's familiar voice sounded from the direction of her door.

Grimacing she lifted her head a little to see him grinning at her. She couldn't help but marvel at the way he looked. The way Adrien stood regal and almost noble looking. Albus seemed to have gotten him a pair of professors dress robes. So he was dressed from head to foot in black, but damn did he ever make it look good. All that black blended in with his long hair that he had tied into a ponytail to keep out of the way. His piercing grey eyes had always intrigued Kaley. She wondered how people even vampires got grey eyes like those. They were gorgeous and Kaley rarely ever took a chance to look at them. She knew what he could do with those eyes of his. As pretty as they were they were extremely dangerous to a human. Quickly diverting her eyes she was surprised to see how the robes fit him immaculately. You could see everything from his chest muscular and strong to the muscles in his legs. She could see his triceps that seemed to cling to the material. She wondered if he was dressed in silk, the material seemed to cling to his body so precisely. This was ridiculous she was ogling the man for Christ sakes. What the hell was wrong with her?

Blushing Kaley moved quickly to sit up to avert her eyes away from his amazing body. She moved too quickly and ended up falling out of her chair and on her ass. Grumbling she sighed shaking her head. What was going on with her? Was he using some sort of charm to beguile her into liking him? This was ridiculous Kaley had known this bastard for years and years now. She had tried millions of times to actually kill him. Why was she acting like she had a school girl crush on him all of a sudden? She remained on the floor and plopping her head in her hands. She wished more then ever that she could cry and just cry. She was so afraid of him and yet she couldn't help but stare at him when he was like this. When he wasn't being so mean and cruel to her she liked to stare at him. She had always liked him more so then any mortal should. She had eve liked him at first meeting him years ago at the meeting that almost took her life. Something was wrong with her she just knew it but couldn't place it.

"I can't imagine that down there is all to comfortable for you Kaley." His sweet silky voice sounded it almost felt like it wrapped around her comforting her.

She looked up at him and saw his hand extended towards her with a kind and sweet smile on his face. For the first time ever she allowed him to help her. She allowed him to see how upset and confused she was as she took his hand. Grasping his hand he pulled her up with little or no effort at all. She was probably still crimson as she turned away from him and went to look out the window. Placing both her hands on the windows edge she felt the cold rock and it almost felt a little comforting. As though the rock could help pull her out of what ever mess she had gotten herself into. She saw the children out at Hagrid's little hut for Care of Magical Creatures. She loved Hagrid he was such a sweet and kind man, he had always made her feel welcome no matter how young or how inexperienced she was. He had been so kind to her after the incident, he had even offered to help her to rehabilitation.

"What is the matter Kaley?" Adrien whispered besides her placing his hand on the window's edge not inches away from her hands.

She didn't answer him she simply bowed her head and closed her eyes. If she looked at him she would lose it. She took a deep breath in and tried to calm her pounding heart. She really didn't like him this close to her at the moment. With her acting so human so stupid she thought cursing herself a little bit for being so dense. He was a vampire a vampire that on many occasions had tried to kill her. She had never known why he hated her so much to hunt and stalk her. But she had to remember that he was a monster a monster that could kill her. A monster that was probably just toying and playing around with her to get close enough to finish her off.

"Kaley I don't understand what is going on with you today." Adrien stated sighing himself staring at her deeply, "Please answer me."

"What do you want me to say Adrien?" Kaley whispered softly her eyes still shut tightly though they begged for her to let them look at him.

"Anything Kaley!" Adrien stated exasperated shaking his head, "This isn't the Kaley I know and care about."

"Care about?" Kaley stated her eyes snapping open as she looked at him, "What do you mean care about?"

"I wasn't joking with you last night Kaley. That's what I came here to talk to you about." Adrien stated grabbing her hand he was slightly surprised that she didn't yank it away from him, "I do want to play nice with you in a more meaningful way though."

"Are you absolutely kidding me?" Kaley said tears forming in her eyes. For once she allowed him to see this weakness she'd probably kill herself later for it, "After everything that has happened between us. All those near death experiences that I had to go through with you, in order to simply stay the same person that I am."

"But you're not the same person Kaley!" Adrien said rolling his eyes, "You change every day. You slowly withdraw yourself from everyone. Even everyone here at the school, you slowly begin to feel too connected and have to shield yourself away."

"No I don't!" Kaley said blinking her tears away quickly.

"Yes you do and don't argue for once in your life just listen to what someone is telling you!" Adrien snapped at her his voice carrying all his frustration but his eyes showing her his comfort and softness, "Please for once don't fight with me and just listen to what I have to say."

"Fine says what you want." Kaley said she felt her face burning a little. He had never spoken to her like this. He was being so forceful but still trying his best not to scare her.

"Thank you Kaley." Adrien replied nodding his head to her, "You do change every single day. Yes you've changed for the better each time. You've shielded yourself from your family the Cullen's. They barely even know who you are anymore and they are your family! They know more about me a complete stranger instead of someone like you. Someone who is as close as a sister to them. The students here only know half the story and even Albus you hide things from him. It's as though you're withdrawing yourself from everyone. I'm not sure if it's to protect yourself or them. But you've lost yourself now. That is why you're so confused about me. Yes I've hurt you but I couldn't control myself. I was so unprepared for the way you were. Kaley before I had met you the decades that I've lived by myself. Truthfully and honestly I had never met someone whose blood sang to me like yours had that first day I met you."

"Oh my god!" Kaley said her eyes wide with surprise.

"I know it's pathetic but I really had never met someone who has been able to affect me like that." Adrien went on his voice strong and confident but still his eyes held that caring soft look, "Kaley the first time we met I hadn't expected you to cut yourself in front of me. I would've left the beginning of the meeting but I did believe in your ideals and didn't want to show you disrespect."

"Why couldn't you just have explained to me afterwards?" Kaley asked softly her eyes staring down there hands.

"Would you have believed me?" Adrien said a little bit of laughter escaping his throat.

"Maybe but we don't know now." Kaley said taking a calming breath she asked, "Where does that leave us now? Not as though we could ever be together in this world."

"You can't at least consider what it would be like to be together?" Adrien asked his voice sounded like it was pleading with her, "I can see the way your eyes take me in sometimes when your guard is down. I know you want to be with me."

She shook her head trying to stay resolute in her purpose, "No I can't, and I don't want to turn into a vampire ever! I couldn't bare the thought of you staying with me while I slowly age and whither away."

"Maybe closer to the end of your life you would want to be changed." Adrien said his voice sounding desperate with her.

"No Adrien that will not change. I'm human now and I will die human." Kaley stated slowly she withdrew her hand from his, "Well as human as I possibly can."

"But you're not a normal human you will still live longer then a normal human being Kaley!" Adrien stated with a bit of his nonchalant laugh again, "Isn't that right? There won't be someone to take your place until the Nexus tells you they have been conceived."

"Adrien I can't do this." Kaley whispered slowly backing away from him. It was so hard for her to do this a part of her told her to just forget everything and run away with him. But that stupid logical side told her that she couldn't, "I have responsibilities besides we don't know if I will live longer then normal humans. You never know this may be my last year teaching."

"What?" Adrien stated he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She couldn't have heard the Nexus telling her. Not Kaley she just couldn't have.

"I'm not strong enough for the Nexus I know that." Kaley whispered softly keeping her head down away from his piercing gaze, "The next girl will be coming soon I think."

"Please tell me this isn't for real Kaley?" Adrien stated he moved forward to grab her hands holding them tentatively as if she was going to die now, "Please don't tell me that you've heard the Nexus telling you."

"Adrien I've just been hearing some things from the Nexus lately." Kaley said closing her eyes, "I'm not a 100% sure but every fiber in my being is telling me that something is wrong. Something with me isn't right that's why I keep taking you in all of you. Why I've been so emotional lately. My behavior is not mine; I believe it's the Nexus."

LINE BREAK

Edward climbed the stairs with Bella slowly but surely going towards there next class. Most of the time he didn't even bother to pay attention in class. It was just all too boring and he really couldn't care if he passed or not. All that mattered at the moment was finding a way to help Kaley and to help Bella with her guilt. He took a look at her and could instantly tell that she was thinking of Kaley. He felt so horrible that she couldn't help Kaley the way she wanted because he had turned her.

"I'm sorry Bella." He finally whispered as they arrived at the door for there next class.

"For what Edward?" Bella asked giving him a smile.

"For turning you, I know you wish that you could help Kaley more so now." Edward whispered softly avoiding her gaze. A part of him was thrilled that h head Bella but a part of him ate away at him.

"It was my decision to let you do that to me Edward." Bella whispered taking his hand in hers squeezing it sympathetically, "I love you and that's never going to change."

"You're so amazing I can't believe you some days." Edward stated giving her a dazzling smile, "I love you Bella."

"What do you think Kaley's class is going to be like?" Bella asked smiling fully now, "I am so nervous."

"Professor Kaley's classes are amazing you'll love them!" a boy with a wide grin stated enthusiastically, "Trust me none of you will be disappointed with her classes!"

Edward looked at him and saw that he had jet black hair with piercing green eyes. His smile was genuine and he was a good person he could tell that instantly. To his disbelief he saw a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightening bolt. That was just a little too odd he thought. But everything in this world was weird. He saw that the boy wasn't alone he had another boy on his right and a girl on his left. They both seemed to be good people as well. The second boy had blazing red hair with a freckled face that made you wonder where his skin was. His eyes were full of life and he could see that he had a light heart about him. The girl had a soft smile that seemed to bring her face to life when she smiled. She had bushy brown hair that seemed to go everywhere. It looked like she tried to tame it but to no avail. He thought briefly that Alice could help her with her hair maybe he should suggest it to his lovely sister.

"Really well we know her personally so were really excited to see her teaching." Bella stated laughing a little, "I mean she never tells us anything about the kind of world that she lives in."

"How do you know Professor Kaley?" the girl asked looking a little suspicious, "We know her really well too she's been such a kind soul to Hogwarts."

"Well I'm her cousin Isabella Cullen but everyone calls me Bella!" Bella responded still smiling as she gestured to Edward, "This is my boyfriend Edward."

"Kaley has family?" the boy with the blazing red hair asked scepticism in his voice.

"Yeah she has family back in Forks and California." Bella replied a little stunned by the tone of his voice, "She practically raised me and took care of me while growing up. That is she did do all that after her parents were killed in a car crash and she came to live with my mom and me."

"Bella I don't believe you should be telling everyone about Kaley's past." Edward said softly squeezing her hand warning her that Kaley was a private person. He hoped that she would get the point and stop.

"Well if you're a family of Kaley's you are definitely family of mine Bella!" the jet black haired boy stated extending his hand, "My name is Harry Potter. This Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger."

"You consider yourself that close to Kaley?" Bella asked as she shook his hand.

"Kaley helped me a lot in my first year especially with the fact that she's an orphan and I'm an orphan as well." Harry stated smiling peacefully.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Harry." Bella stated apologetically.

"I think we should stop this Bella." Edward whispered dangerously getting a bad feeling.

"Why are you being like this Edward? What is the problem?" Bella demanded turning to him glaring at him a little.

"Look you know Kaley as well as I do she's not going to be happy about you talking about her past." Edward said taking side looks at the three new strangers, "Now please stop."

Before Edward could say anymore on the subject the door to the classroom busted up abruptly. Confused Edward went forward only to jump out of the way quickly as he saw Adrien with Kaley in his arms running. Edward got one look at Kaley and saw her face twisted in pain her eyes wide open. Where he once would have seen those kind green eyes he saw an endless black. A deep black that just with one look had chilled his already cold dead heart. What was going on? His fear and curiosity propelled him out and after Adrien. He simply forgot Bella in his curiosity and ran after Adrien. He continued to run dodging and weaving around all the students. He kept Adrien in his line of site the entire time following him. Before he knew it he had followed Adrien to the hospital wing.

Rushing in to the wing he saw Adrien screaming for someone to come and help. He ran to Kaley's side only to see her mouth open up in an endless scream that gave no sound. He couldn't believe what was happening. What had Adrien done to upset Kaley like this? What could ever cause someone to become like this? She moved around or more so thrashed around her mouth open with that scream. Adrien held her down in place with one arm his strength overwhelming her efforts to get free. He had never been this scared in his life ever. Especially scared of Kaley she wasn't like this at all. He could hardly believe what was happening when Kaley's hand grabbed Adrien's arm. He was more so surprised to see that as she touched Adrien a hissing sound began. He was shocked to see smoke coming from where Kaley was touching him.

"Release me." Kaley stated but it sounded nothing like her. It sounded and came out like a growl. He had never heard Kaley talk like that before.

"Kaley wake up I know you're in there just wake up!" Adrien screamed at Kaley.

"Adrien what's going on?" Edward yelled at the man.

"Edward what the hell are you doing here?" Adrien snapped at him his face full of anger, "Get out of here now!"

"I came to see what was wrong with Kaley." Edward stated looking back at Kaley. He was shocked to see those black bottomless eyes took him in, "She's family I have to make sure she's alright!"

Kaley's mouth wasn't open in a scream it was just simply there a thin line of a smirk on her pale face. He saw her face all of it this time. Her face was so deathly pale then it usually was. It was as if whatever was happening to her was taking away her life. Beads of sweat were on her forehead her cheek bones were tight with the pain she was in. He could barely contain himself. He didn't want to see her in such pain Kaley meant too much to him and his family. Kaley especially meant so much to Bella. Ever since they had arrived all of them were trying to figure out how to help Kaley. Edward couldn't help but feel a pain in his arm but couldn't force his gaze to look away from hers. He was trapped in those black pits that were her eyes. What was going on? Edward fought against that gaze noting how cruel and evil it was. This wasn't Kaley; this was something else that was in her. Edward had a brief thought that this must be the Nexus that was inside her.

He could hardly bare the pain that his arm was causing him. Whatever Kaley was doing to him it was a burning scorching pain that just made him want to cry out. But he was frozen completely enthralled with those black eyes. That's when he saw the flicker of green in the corner and realized Kaley was fighting. She could see what she was doing and wanted to stop. He silently prayed to her to fight it to come back to her old self. He wanted to voice what he was silently sending to her as a pray but that gaze wouldn't let him gain control of his body.

"Enough!" Kaley screamed ripping her gaze from Edward releasing him from her horrible gaze.

Edward fell down to the ground weak and terribly faint. He felt Adrien pick him up and set him on a bed looking away from Kaley. Edward took a glance at his face and saw how stricken and worried he looked. He really cared for Kaley enough that the pain in his own arm hadn't stopped him from trying to help her. She had lost control of the Nexus and it was happy to take advantage of this tiny opening to control her. He looked down at Adrien's arm and saw that it was scorched black. In the shape of Kaley's small hand the flesh that she had touched was black as her eyes had been. What had she done? Edward quickly looked at his own arm but only saw scratch marks. Why had she simply scratched Edward but had left such a horrible mark on Adrien?

"Kaley is that you?" Adrien asked his voice soft and full of hope. Edward didn't dare look over just in case he'd get caught in those black eyes.

"Adrien I'm here." Kaley whispered her voice so weak and shaky.

Edward had never heard Kaley sound like that before. He took a glance over and instantly saw that her green eyes were full of tears. This wasn't Kaley this was still the monster. Kaley didn't show her tears like that. Edward jumped off the bed and ran to Adrien pulling him back from her.

"Edward what the hell are you doing?" Adrien snapped his anger coursing through him, "Get back to the bed and stay out of this."

"That's not Kaley Adrien!" Edward stated struggling to stop him, "Look at her eyes she has tears in them. Kaley doesn't show her tears like that. She never shows tears only one remember please remember. Her mother had taught her that a long time ago only one tear."

"What are you talking about Kaley shows tears like that all the time." Adrien stated his voice so harsh and angry, "Now get off of me!"

"Edward I promise it's me and not the Nexus." Kaley whispered softly looking at the struggling Edward against Adrien, "I won't cry my tears but I will show them because I am so sorry. Edward please tell me how I can prove that I am me."

"What was the first thing I told you after you found about the truth of why your parents had to die?" Edward stated his voice cold. He was alone when he had found Kaley trying to cry like a normal person. He had comforted her he understood that she missed her family she missed being a part of something.

"You told me that I have a new family a family that would go to the ends of the earth and back for me." Kaley struggled to sit up as she looked at Edward, "You told me that I would never have to be alone ever again because I had a supernaturally gifted family."

"Now do you trust her Edward?" Adrien snapped feeling the young vampires slacken in his hold, "I can understand your suspicion but the Nexus can never control Kaley's body and suppress her mind for long."

"No it can't Edward but I won't lie to you that it is getting stronger." Kaley stated looking to Adrien, "That only means one thing when it says to 'Release me' and it's just my luck isn't it Adrien."

"No we don't know that for sure." Adrien snapped coming closer to her he grabbed her hand. She shook her head and took her hand out of his as she got to her feet.

"Kaley are you alright?" Albus came around the corner his voice lined a little with worry as he took in her appearance.

"Yes of course I am Albus!" Kaley stated forcing a smile to her face as she took two steps and almost fainted. Everyone moved to help her but Kaley shook her head, "No I can do this on my own please don't help me."

Edward had never seen Kaley so resolute in walking out of the hospital wing on her own. He knew she was strong but what she had just gone through had looked like it was painful. How could she possibly think that she was capable of getting up and walking?

"Is it true Adrien?" Albus asked facing the older vampire, "Tell me right now did it say to release it?"

"I'm afraid it did Albus." Adrien replied his head downcast.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked bringing the attention of the two of them to him.

"It means that Kaley isn't going to make past this year." Adrien stated locking eyes with Edward, "We don't have very long with Kaley. She's going to die this year."

"No that can't happen!" Edward shouted, "She's too strong and she just can't die not yet not here!"

"I'm afraid that in all the cases with the girls who have to hold the Nexus inside of them there is always one thing in common." Albus stated softly he took the young vampire and led him back to the bed to sit on, "Edward these girls are special yes and they vary from the tall to the small to the strong to the weak. The Nexus chooses them for some strange reason.

"When it comes time for a new person to take on the Nexus there is usually three signs. The first one is that they are very emotional about everything. The second is the Nexus coming up in an emotional conversation taking control. As you saw taking control of Kaley they usually have enough time to tell everyone one thing. That would to release it. The third is the weakness they start to show in the couple of months before they die. In the last couple of months she has left Kaley will have no strength what so ever. She will literally fall a part as the Nexus takes all her strength in order to move to the next girl."

"There is nothing we can do to help her is there?" Edward whispered softly, "I don't want her to die."

"Do you honestly think any of want Kaley to die Edward?" Adrien snapped exasperated by the youth he couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm afraid all we can do is make her last couple of months as comfortable as we possibly can." Albus whispered tears brimming his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaley walked out of the hospital wing moving slow and sluggish as she tried to get to her classroom. If not to her classroom anywhere that she could curl up at the moment. She couldn't believe what was happening. Everything that she had done wouldn't matter now she thought sarcastically. She was going to die; the new girl that would take the Nexus was conceived. She had roughly 9 months to live she thought. She wondered if the girl before her had felt so defeated so depressed. The pain that ripped through her body was relentless she could feel it with every step every breath. She was burning from the inside she realized with every step she took she took one closer to death. She wouldn't get to see her three trouble maker student's graduate. She wouldn't get to see her cousin grow and learn. She was losing her battle with the Nexus she had always been losing she had never been wining. Kaley staggered finally conceding to leaning against a wall fighting back her tears. She hit her head against the wall forcing her to keep the tears back. Keep them back for the sake of everything that she was going through. If she was so destined for greatness she thought bitterly why was it that she had spent half of her life in such pain? She couldn't understand for the love of her why. Why couldn't her parents have stayed alive? Why couldn't they have watched her grow up and mature? No instead they had been taken away as had everything in her life. She had lost control of everything in her life. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself away from the wall. She continued on her way to her classroom she simply wanted the solace of her room. She knew by the time she got there that none of her students would be waiting. They weren't that eager for school work. She wasn't exactly eager to be teaching at the moment. Right now she needed to be alone and think. She just had to get away from everything.

"Kaley!" a small voice yelled for her.

She turned around and noticed that it was one of the many house elves' that lived at the castle. She couldn't help but wonder what the small creature was doing up here. They usually tended not to show themselves any where. They liked to be completely invisible. Some days Kaley envied them. She wished she could be like that completely invisible no more emotions at all. They only felt for cleaning and cooking.

"Yes what is it?" Kaley knelt down to be eye level with the little creature, "Is something wrong?"

"Headmaster sent me to find you. He told me to tell you not to go back to your classroom but to go to his office." He told her shifting uncomfortably, "He also told me to tell you that he sent for the Cullen's family to come here. All of them."

Sighing Kaley could hardly believe what she was hearing. She finally nodded her head and moved to go back the way she went. She knew the way to the Headmaster's offices. She had been there countless times. Of course she hadn't been a perfect little child when she was going to school here. At least those were fond memories for her she thought in passing. She missed all of her old school mates. She knew that only a couple of them were alive to this date. Most of them had been killed by Death Eaters or by Voldemort she thought angrily. What she wouldn't give to have some of her old friends here with her. Stubbornly she thought that this was totally unfair. Rolling her eyes she couldn't believe how childish she was being. She knew that she was going to die. It was never a definite that she would live a long life. It all depended on the Nexus. From what she understood there had been times when the Nexus had stayed with in a girl for hundreds of years. But for those girls who lived a long life they had allowed the Nexus the freedom to roam through there bodies. Kaley kept it under constant control. She never allowed the Nexus to control her longer then a couple of minutes. She actually rarely allowed her control to slip. It shouldn't matter she thought, after all this was her destiny. She was going to die that was the end of it. What a depressing thought that was.

She finally arrived at the office of Albus and wasn't exactly thrilled to see that the house elf had been right. He had sent for everyone. Esme and Carlisle were there as well with all the other children. She saw that Esme had tears in her eyes and Carlisle couldn't even bring his eyes up to look at her. They hadn't expected this to happen. This was going to suck she decided as she sighed and walked straight to his desk. Glaring down at him she could tell that he didn't want to look up at her. He probably knew that she would be angry about his calling them all in. He kept his nose down towards the desk his eyes never once looking up. What was he doing? He called for her and now he wasn't even going to look at her. She knew that her temper sometimes intimidated others but this was ridiculous.

"Albus I'm here what do you want?" Kaley asked a little annoyed by his behaviour.

"I'm happy you came here as quickly as you did." Albus stated still not looking at her, "I sent for the others. Esme and Carlisle know the whole story Adrien was kind enough to explain to all of them."

"Really he was?" Kaley stated speculation lining her voice as she searched the room for him.

"He's not here he thought it best that we discuss this with just family and close friends." Albus stated his voice breaking a little as he still kept his gaze focused on what ever piece of paper he was reading, "If you will have a seat we will begin."

"Stop it Albus." Kaley stated finally beginning to realize why he was acting so weird.

"Stop what Kaley?" Albus asked his voice trying to come of innocent, "I'm not doing anything we just simply have to-"

"Come of it Albus!" Kaley interrupted, "I know your upset about this. Just look at me already and don't do this now. I know I'm going to die but I don't need you acting as though I'm already gone. Just look at me already."

"I can't Kaley I just can't…" Albus whispered his voice breaking.

"Please Albus you can't honestly expect me to leave this world knowing that you've already made your peace with this." Kaley stated closing her eyes sighing she moved to the window, "Its funny isn't it Albus? We all thought that I would live long and well past you. But here I am going to die before I even hit my dreaded thirties."

"Kaley we can find another way to save you perhaps." Esme whispered laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, "There has to be another way maybe if we turned you."

"No Esme I can't do that." Kaley stated shaking her head, "Its alright I've lived a good life. I won't lie I don't want to die not at all. But this is how I guess it's supposed to be."

"But Kaley if it can save you maybe you should consider being turned into a vampire." Bella stated tears over whelming her eyes as she looked to her cousin.

"Oh Bella sweetie I can't let myself willing be turned into a vampire." Kaley said sadly shaking her head, "But this is my destiny as everyone keeps telling me. We should just come to terms with this now."

"No its not!" Albus shouted banging his fist against his desk.

Kaley looked over at him surprised to see tears streaming down his face. He was really upset about all of this. He really didn't want to say his goodbyes to her at all. She understood she wasn't ready to let go of him yet. Actually she wasn't ready to let go of anyone in her life. But Albus he had really been a second father to her all her life. Ever since he found out that she was the girl with the Nexus in her. Albus had been over protective, caring, loving, and understanding. She had to admit that she really didn't want to die at all. After all she didn't understand why she had to die. She knew that she had to make Albus see reason though, to let her go into the next world. Even if she didn't understand it maybe it wasn't for her or anyone to really understand why. It would destroy him if he didn't come to terms with it. She moved slowly towards him till finally she stood to the side of him.

Albus looked over her he wouldn't lie to anyone he was shocked that she was going to die. He had always thought that she was the one who would end the Nexus. He looked at her taking in everything from her sweet eyes to her strong hands. She took his hand in hers and forced a little smile for him. Trying to calm him down he noticed. Wasn't he supposed to be trying to calm her down? After all she's the one who has to die not him.

"Its not supposed to be this way Kaley." Albus whispered softy as he stood to his feet.

"Does anything ever go accordingly for us?" Kaley said laughing a little, "It'll be alright Albus you will make it through this."

"I don't know if I can Kaley I'm not ready at all to discuss with you what's going to happen to you." Albus said shaking his head as he opened his arms and took her into a hug, "I really don't think that I will be strong enough to watch you go through the pain."

"Albus we all know that there is no coming back from this once it's started." Kaley said closing her eyes as she hugged him back. This was so hard for her but for some strange retarded reason her voice was strong and clear as she said, "I will always be around once I'm gone. Everywhere I've been you'll feel me watching over."

She could feel his sorrow and his pain as he released her and sat back in his chair. She took a cloth from the corner of the massive desk and gave it to him. He would get over this he was a strong man. She knew that he could do it. He was just too attached to her at the moment to even contemplate the thought of losing her forever. What would the others say she thought for a moment? All her other friends she'd made in this world. Remus would be dying from the inside and poor Molly she'd cry for days on end. She should've prepared everyone better for this upcoming day. But she had honestly thought she wouldn't die for another fifty years or so. She'd have to find a way to get them all here for her to say goodbye to them all before she died.

Shaking her head a little she began to feel a little stressed out. Walking over to the fire place she forced a smile on her face. She hoped that if she smiled that the others fears would calm down. Not that her fears were calming down at all any time soon. She took a seat by Alice happy to see the girl was here. She as well had tears staining her face as she tried to control herself. Alice and her had been close as well before and after her parents had died. She took a look around the room noticing everyone's gaze was on her. Everyone had either tears staining their faces or tears welled up in there eyes. It broke her heart a little to see them all sad over her. They were all going to have problems letting her go she realized. She had a lot of work to help them let go she realized softly.

"Alright Carlisle I'm ready to hear what is going to happen to me." Kaley stated as she took Alice's hand in hers, "Please let's get this over with."

"How can you remain so calm Kaley?" Bella asked as she took a seat beside her cousin, "Aren't you scared what's going to happen to you?"

"I am so scared Bella but I know that this is going to happen. I can't stop it." Kaley said taking her cousin's hand in hers,

"What about you though?" Alice asked taking Kaley's attention to her, "It will be so painful to go through this for the next 9 months. I hear it worse then being turned."

"It is already painful Alice as I sit here talking to each of you I feel my body burning. It protests to every movement I make." Kaley informed them sighing, "I feel every tendon every muscle being burned. Almost feels like my body is betraying me and trying to kill me now instead of later."

"Almost like its burning from the inside and out." Edward stated sitting across from Kaley, "Like you want it to end but can't make it go away."

"Yes Edward you are corrects exactly that." Kaley stated her voice filled with regret. She remembered that she had hurt him had given him a taste of the pain she was in, "I'm sorry for what I did to you Edward. You shouldn't have followed Adrien and me but that was my fault. I should've warned you all what might happen. I really should've taken better precautions when it came to everyone. But I really hadn't thought this would start for at least another fifty years or so."

"I can still feel it Kaley the burning sensation in my arm it won't go away." Edward stated lifting the sleeve of his shirt up to show her, "Adrien told me that this mark will never go away and neither the pain. That I will have this for the remainder of my life."

Kaley shook her head as tears filled her eyes. Her eyes took in the bloody mess that was his arm. It was three straight scratches like she had scratched him with razors. But she knew that these were magical cuts that would never leave him. They would bleed relentlessly forever. She had seen them before a long time ago on another vampire that had tried to the girl before her. The Nexus had awoken and protected its host. The Nexus sometimes felt threatened inside of a girl and would awaken. When it was like that it would lash out on anyone no matter if they were just trying to help. The Nexus wasn't very listening when it would gain control of her body in those rare instants. This was why vampires never came in contact with the girls who had the Nexus in them. It could kill the vampire or cause them pain for the rest of there lives. She averted her eyes to the flames of the fire wishing beyond everything that she could take back those cuts from Edwards's skin. She knew though that she couldn't nothing would ease the pain and nothing would take them away.

"Adrien's is worse though then mine isn't it?" Edward asked bringing Kaley's eyes back to him.

She was relieved when she looked back that he had put his sleeve back in place, "Adrien's is worse far worse then yours. But he knew that when he decided to become involved."

"What will happen to him?" Edward asked, "Is he going to die?"

"I'm not sure at all Edward. I don't really know what will happen to him at all." Kaley whispered avoiding his gaze. She did know but she couldn't bear herself to tell everyone what would happen. Thank what ever fluke that prevented Edward from reading her mind.

"Edward that is enough Kaley is under enough stress and strain as it is." Carlisle stated glaring at Edward for his insensitive questions, "You know she didn't do it on purpose."

"No it is alright Carlisle I knew he would be angry. But Edward let me ask you this." Kaley stated she looked up at his golden amber eyes, "Tell me this if you had known what would happen to yourself if you followed Adrien would you still have come? Would you still have been worried about what was wrong with me?"

"I don't know." Edward admitted a guilty look in his eyes. Kaley knew from that look that he had wished that he had never followed. She did understand after all she was only going to have to put up with this pain for 9 months. He would have to deal with for years to come, "I do know this though Kaley I will never be able to forget you ever."

"Do you think any of us will be able to Edward?" Albus asked as he came and stood by the fire, "I think this is enough of that talk. Please Carlisle tell us what we are to expect I only understand the basic telling of what will happen."

"Kaley let me first tell you that I am so sorry for what you are going to have to go through first off." Carlisle started shaking his head, "I would wish this not even on my enemies."

"That bad hey?" Kaley stated trying to come off nonchalant.

"Kaley this pain I've been told by others is similar to the pain that someone would experience in Hell." Carlisle stated his features seemed so hurt to have to tell her this, "I did see the last girl in her last couple of months. She screamed relentlessly to just die to just have it end. Sometimes she didn't even speak English she spoke dialects that have been dead for thousands of years.

"Kaley this is going to be the hardest months for you. We can't pull you out and away from the world that you've gotten the Nexus used to. It likes to keep things as normal as possible for itself anyways. It likes the area that its in if you move it now it'll only take it out on you. It's not pretty at all Kaley. You'll be in pain 24/7 no matter what you try to do to ease the pain it won't work."

"Great I can't even go and see my uncle or my aunt before I die." Kaley stated sighing as she tried to understand this thing inside her, "It's like a damned child tired of this toy and wanting a new one. What else can I expect?"

"You can expect to have no appetite when there is about two months left. Your body will hurt so much that every bit of nourishment you put in it'll throw up." Carlisle stated you could see from the strain in his face how hard it was for him to tell her this, "Everything will hurt Kaley beyond anything you have ever known in this world. I wish there was some drugs I could give you but nothing will ease the pain."

"I understand Carlisle thank you though." Kaley whispered giving him a sympathetic smile, "So no appetite and here I was going to binge on everything bad."

"Please don't make jokes at a time like this Kaley." Alice whispered softly her voice breaking a little as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Alice I know this is hard for you but if I don't make myself laugh I'm going to break under the strain." Kaley stated forcing herself to smile, "I think for tonight that is enough Carlisle. I need to speak with Adrien and you Albus in private before the end of the night. Could you please meet me in my classroom?"

"Of course I can send someone to get Adrien and we will be there." Albus nodded his head relieved that she didn't want to hear more.

"Good thank you Albus." Kaley stated she got to her feet dizzy at first but alright, "I'm going to my room and I'm going to sleep please let me go Bella and you too Alice."

Reluctantly both Alice and Bella let Kaley go. She struggled at first to move the pain shooting up through her body. It was better if she just stayed still then move around she realized. If she got to her bed she could lie down and not move for the rest of the 9 months she had left. She knew she couldn't do that though. This was going to be unbearable for the next few months waiting around for her death to get her. Everyone was going to have to be told that she wouldn't be able to teach anymore. Then of course the uproar would be tremendous the demand to know what was going on. She could tell everyone about the Nexus. Get it out in the open the whole world could know in a flash she realized. Maybe then they could find a way to stop the Nexus from killing innocent girls. What was wrong with her? She couldn't very well tell them what was going on. Only a council of four knew about the Nexus and she knew all too well that they knew what was going on with her. They never really bothered her but if she told the world about the Nexus. Well there would be a problem and she would be taken care of till the Nexus moved on. She remembered there warning very well the last time she'd seen them. Well there was a reason that the people who did know were sworn to secrecy. The council was very adamant about the secrecy of the Nexus afraid of what might happen.

"Kaley I'll help you to your room." Emmet offered as she reached the door.

She looked up at him almost ready to say no thank you but couldn't bring herself to say it. She simply nodded her head and allowed Emmet to lift her up in his arms and carry her to her room. She knew well that she was no more the weight of a book to him. At the moment she felt as though her body was foreign to her. She really couldn't explain it but she felt like she didn't belong in her own body. She was thankful that Emmet was taking her to her room though. She was drained she wouldn't have been able to have made it to her room. All those stairs and hallways just thinking about walking them all made her body groan and ache with pain. God this world sucked she thought glumly.

"Here you go Kaley nice comfy bed!" Emmet stated offering her a small smile, "How do you feel?"

"Like shit what else?" Kaley stated laughing a little.

Emmet laughed a little nodding his head he stated, "I'll just leave you get your rest and maybe hopefully you'll feel better in the morning."

Kaley had no hope that she would but she nodded her head and rolled onto her bed glad that she had cleaned the stupid thing in the morning. She was so unbelievably tired at the moment. It was hard to believe this morning she was worried about having Adrien here and now here she was thinking of her death. She wanted to sleep and never wake again. Maybe this was all a nightmare she thought. But she knew better she wasn't that naïve. Though some days she wished she was. Her mind wandered as she thought over everything that had happened today. Wow this sure was a winner of a day she thought. Tears crept up into her eyes as she realized that she'd have to say goodbye to everyone. All her students, her fellow professors, all her friends, and her family. How was she going to handle all this? She couldn't stop this she knew that but couldn't she have been given a little more time. She felt like she'd sold her soul to the devil and the time was up. But she hadn't done anything; she'd simply been born with this.

Her mind continued to wander thinking of everything she had to do before her 9 months were up. Her mind came to Adrien at last. She couldn't help but wonder if Adrien was alright. God they were enemies this morning and now here she was worrying about him. Stupid vampire she could kick his ass right now if it wasn't for the fact she'd marked him. Would he be mad at her with the mark and all? She hadn't wanted to tell Edward about it or the others but she had to talk to Albus and Adrien about it. She wasn't sure if he knew what it meant but she had an inkling that he had known. But she had to make sure she just had to. If she died and found out that Adrien hated her for marking him. She would simply have to come back and haunt his ass. She knew she wouldn't be able to do that though as funny as it would be. She had a feeling a strange feeling that Adrien had wanted to be marked by her all along.

* * *

Adrien stood outside by the lake looking at the calm surface in the dusk of the setting sun. He was scared beyond anything. He had never felt like this before especially about a human girl. Especially a human girl, after all his years of living you'd think he would have closed that side of his heart. Or at least find some vampire girl he could be with. But no he decided to fall for a human girl with the Nexus in her. But Kaley was so different she was strong, kind, vicious, sweet, and dying all at once. So many conflicting descriptions he thought it was kind of amusing. He knew that anything with Kaley anything at all would only end in disaster. He had known that in the beginning and it was absolute now. But he thought he had more time with her then this. After all this was nothing more then a couple months left in her life. A life that was going to be ended with pain that was undoubtedly ferocious and violent. Ripping her body away taking every bit of nourishment and energy away from her. It was almost like it was stealing it away from her he realized angrily. If only he could do something. Shaking his head he knew that if there was something he could do Kaley would kick his ass. She hated having to ask for help and this wouldn't be any different. The stubborn woman he thought angrily. He had to admit though if he saw her freak out it would be amusing. It would definitely be a Kaley reaction.

"Adrien!" Edwards's familiar voice shouted out behind him.

He turned around to see the young vampire running normally towards him. At least he continued to keep a low profile on himself. He noted that Edward's features had pain etched on them. He knew why of course but it still hurt his heart a little to know the youth would have this for a while. If he could take it away he would. He knew Kaley probably felt horrible for what had happened to Edward as well. Most likely Kaley wanted to take that pain away as well. He should've made sure that the kid wasn't following him but of course he'd been so worried about Kaley. Kaley would probably lecture him later about not making sure at all.

"What is it Edward?" Adrien asked sighing as he stopped in front of him.

"Its Kaley she wants to see you and Albus right away." Edward stated his voice neutral and almost sounding like it was angry.

"You can't stay mad at her Edward." Adrien stated realizing quickly what he was mad about, "It'll only hurt so much more when she dies."

"She should've warned us all." Edward snapped glaring at the older vampire. He knew it was pointless to try and lie to Adrien. After all Adrien was older then him he could probably grab it from his mind if he really wanted the truth.

"If I recall Albus had warned you all as well as Carlisle the night that you were married to your wife Bella." Adrien said shaking his head, "Trust me Edward if you don't make amends now its only going to make it worse when she's gone."

"What do you mean they warned us?" Edward stated his eyes wide open with surprise.

"They told you that the Nexus kills Vampires when it comes in contact with them. The Nexus would kill a Werewolf if it came in contact with one as we had." Adrien said in a reasoning tone he sighed, "Do you realize that Kaley has a friend who happens to be a Werewolf. His name is Remus Lupin; he really is a remarkable man so kind and full of life surprisingly. Well she almost killed him when they were in school together. Her other friends Sirius and James had to practically throw themselves on her to stop her. The Nexus wanted his blood to purge him of the evil inside of him."

"What did Kaley do?" Edward asked his voice a little softer now.

"Sirius and James screamed at her to see reason and finally she was able to force the Nexus back down. At that age it took a lot to force it back down for her." Adrien stated shaking his head sadly, "She was so sickened by herself that she refused to talk to them for months on end. Till finally Albus put an end to it and had all four of them brought to his office. He explained to the others what Kaley was and that if they were her true friends they would understand and basically forgive and forget. They did just that. No questions no drama they just simply forgave her."

"Are you serious? Even that Remus guy forgave her?" Edward asked surprise on his face and suspicion in his voice, "He couldn't have forgiven her that easily."

"But he did Edward he forgave her simply because they were friends. He knew what it was like to have something in your body that you couldn't control." Adrien shook his head grinning a little, "It's funny that the things that understand Kaley the most and could sympathize with her simply scorn her and try and kill her. Remus was a Werewolf and we are Vampires. See Remus would've had a good reason to hate Kaley for the rest of her and his life. He didn't know anything about the Nexus she hadn't told him a single thing about it at all. You Edward on the other hand you've known for years about her deadly secret."

"I just wished she'd been honest about what it could do to us." Edward muttered uselessly.

"Why do you think she distanced herself from your family in the first place Edward?" Adrien asked shaking his head, "Come on Edward your smarter then that!"

"She left and kept where she was a secret to keep us away to keep us from harm." Edward reasoned shaking his head as his breath caught in his throat, "I was wrong about her hating us. Even with what happened between the two of you she trusted us but she didn't trust herself."

"She learned how deadly she was and couldn't bear the thought of killing her family." Adrien said sighing he grinning a little, "She's always been trying to protect the ones she loves from harm. That's just the way Kaley's always been. I wish for once she could take care of herself but she's darn too stubborn to do that."

"I can't believe how I've had it messed up for years." Edward shook his head, "How stupid can I possibly be?"

"Well I'm not going to comment on that one Edward." Adrien stated grinning at him.

"Oh shut up!" Edward snapped he turned around, "Come on Kaley wants to talk to you and Albus remember?"

"Yes I remember and I'm coming." Adrien sighed he drew himself up and walked beside Edward up to the castle.

He had a feeling that she wanted to speak about the different way he was marked. He didn't really have an idea what it was about but heck did it ever hurt. He'd seen the slash marks on Edwards arm before on others. So he knew what that one was about but this second mark. That was a mystery to him it was blackened almost like he'd burnt that area seriously.


End file.
